Leap Into Another World
by Yabas
Summary: Seventeen year old Neo Vongola Primo Tsuna could live with being sent to a parallel world, with the other Trinisette Skies, to stop a revenge driven ex- Acrobaleno prehuman. He just didn't understand why he had to be seven again.
1. Leap Into Another World

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Leap Into Another World**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was very content with his life. He has achieved in two years what nearly all previous Vongola bosses, no, what nearly all mafia bosses desired.

Total control over the underworld.

Well... You couldn't call it the underworld anymore now he was in control. He had done as he had promised and he had 'destroyed' the Vongola. He had reshaped the Famiglia. Changed it too match his, and Promo's, views. Afterward he made sure that the other Famiglie followed.

No more human trafficking.

No more drugs dealing.

No more murder.

It hadn't been easy. A huge portion of the mafia did as he said willingly. The mafia respected power and not only was he the boss of Europe's strongest mafia. He also was one of the strongest persons that walked on the earth. Few could match him, and the few that could match him were all allied to him. The Vongola, Cavallone, Millefiore and Simon Famiglia where all allied. The ex- Acrobaleno had all felt indebted to him after he helped breaking their curse. Only a few had joined his Famiglia, but they would never do something that caused it harm. Two years after their curse had been broken they already had grown roughly ten years. Reborn was quite smug as he already was nearing the height Tsuna stood at, which while considered short for an Italian was average for a Japanese. He was quite proud of all of his 171cm.

It had been the small part that refused to change that had kept him occupied the last two years. He had tried to convince them with the least amount of bloodshed possible. There were few who could defend their selves against his charisma. A smile here, a laugh there and done. The few that remained where convinced by Hibari.

And after two long years of (his enemies) blood (a la Hibari), (his) sweat and (again, his enemies) tears he could only smile proudly at his creation. A peaceful community that worked towards the good of the world.

''Decimo, you should retire. It is getting late and you're still a growing young man.'' A fond smile was plastered on his personal butlers face.

Tsuna peaked at the clock that hung in his office. He had been so lost in thought that the hours had ticked by without him noticing. It was nearly 3am. ''Cesario, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tsuna.''

''I cannot.''

Tsuna sighed. ''I'll be going to bed. Goodnight, Cesario.''

''Good night, Decimo.''

He stood up and moved from behind his desk. Walking out of his office. He could hear Cesario locking the door behind him. It took mere minutes to reach his rooms and mere seconds to fall asleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_ If there was one thing Tsuna had learned since Reborn had come to train him all those years ago was to always trust his Intuition. Always. And when his Hyper Intuition was screaming to wake up he did. Instantly alert he jumped out of his bed finding himself fully clothed. And not in his own room. He frowned. His Hyper Intuition didn't forewarn him of any danger that may be present. So he wasn't in any danger? He checked for his weapons. The ring was still firmly attached to his finger as it had been for years now. The gun he held in the inside of his left pocket, just in case, too was present.

He started looking around the room for any clue that could help him explain what was going in. There was nothing. The room was awfully plain. A circular room with a single bed against the wall. Everything was white. There were no windows and a single door, yet somehow light shone into the room. He started walking towards the door and stopped in front of it. The Hyper Intuition didn't warn him but he couldn't help but worry. While he had changed a lot from the Tsuna he was two years back he was still the same person. And he still couldn't help but worry when things like this happened. He could almost hear Reborn's voice telling him to not go through the wall because it was far too predictable and just blast a hole in the wall. Should he? Why not.

Without having to enter his Hyper Dying Will mode, or even the Dying Will mode he summoned his flames. A concentrated ball of Sky Flames appeared in his flames. He simply threw the ball against the wall. Where once stood a wall stood only a gaping hole.

As if he hadn't just blown a hole in the wall he stepped forward through the hole to find himself in a large room. In the middle of the room stood a table with three seats.

''Hello. Hello. Tsunayoshi- kun~!'' It was had to misplace the voice of the purple eyed sky.

''Tsuna.'' A fourteen your old girl smiled.

''Byakuran? Yuni?'' Him, Byakuran and Yuni. There were a few things that they had in common. A few reasons for them to be called here, wherever they were. But there was one reason that stood out. They were the Sky Trinisette holders. The Mare Rings power may have been sealed off. The pacifiers may be guarded by the Vindince to never see the light again, but the fact remained that they were the true owners off the artefacts.

''Tsunayoshi- kun! It has been so long! You never visit me anymore.'' Byakuran pouted before throwing a handful of marshmallows in his mouth.

''I saw you yesterday. Why do you keep provoking Hayato? You know he hates it when you get all clingy with me.''

''But aren't we the best of friends!'' A cheerful smile on his face.

''Yeah, yeah… So… Where are we?'' He took place in the only seat that wasn't taken.

''I think we-'' A voice interrupted Yuni.

''Hi, everybody, It's been a while.''

'Old Kawahira.'' Yuni and Tsuna exclaimed in union. Byakuran kept munching his marshmallows innocently. The man seemingly appeared out of thin air. He no longer was wearing the outfit that gave him the nickname 'The man in the iron hat'. Instead he appeared in the form the group was more familiar with. Hair as white as Byakuran's. Black eyes hidden under round glasses. His appearance screamed innocence, but they all knew better.

''Welcome Skies of the Trinisette. I have called you today to discuss an urgent matter.'' Not sure how to react Tsuna peaked at Byakuran and Yuni's faces. They both appeared calm, but he couldn't become truly calm. He would never admit it but he was scared of the power the man possessed. Even now two years later he knew that the gap between him and the administrator of the Trinisette was huge. Having allied with people like Reborn, Byakuran and Xanxus you'd think Tsuna would be used to dealing with people with power. But Kawahira was different. He knew next to nothing about the man besides that he was some kind of pre-human that was tasked to be the administer of the Trinisette. He had little knowledge of the man and little interaction with the man. It was only logical to mistrust the man.

Tsuna took a small breath. His caramel colored eyes flashed orange. Where once sat Tsunayoshi Sawada sat now Neo Vongola Primo. The sky flames calmed him down. As calm as Byakuran and Yuni appeared to be.

''What is so important that you had to summon us?'' He broke the silence that had hung in the air for mere seconds.

''I am in need of your assistance.''

''Ooh... what do you need of us, Hat-kun?''

''I know that you don't fully trust me, the only thing I ask of you is to hear me out. '' The glasses wearing man started walking forward and stopped in front of the table. He conjured a chair out of thin air and took a seat in it.

''I have already informed you about the existence of a pre- human race. Haven't I?'' Tsuna wasn't sure where this was going, it was a weird way to start the conversation.

''Yes, You and I are the only one left. Right?''

''Indeed, Yuni. Millions of years ago two civilizations called these planets their home. The Nefoedd and the Brea.'' Mist flames started appearing over the table. An illusion of the earth came into existence. ''The Nefoedd used what we now call the flames of the sky. The Brea possessed the flames of the earth.''

Tsuna nodded.

''They lived in coexistence. The bearers of the flames of the Sky lived up in the clouds, and the bearers of the flames of the earth lived on the Earth.''

''Wait. What? They lived in the clouds?''

''You just harden the clouds with lightning flames, Tsunayoshi-kun. It still happens in a couple of parallel dimensions."

''But what did they eat?'' This time it was Yuni that asked the question.

''The same things the Brea ate. They traveled down to the Earth using wings made out of highly condensed sky flames to gather food. I believe Byakuran too makes use of wings?'' A foxy grin appeared on Byakuran's face. So that was where he got the idea to make wings. It had seemed kind of random during the fight. Wait. Did that mean that he too could make wings? He didn't actually need them as he could fly just fine with his gloves, but still.

''They lived in coexistence until the high priest made a prophecy about the stones of Amser. It was said that the one that collected and combined the power that the stones held would have the power to control time.''

''The Trinisette?'' Tsuna asked. Kawahira made it so that as he told his story his mist flames showed pictures to match it. In midair floated 7 stones. One that resembled the tattoo on Yuni's cheek.

''The Trinisette. Brea and Nefoedd. A war between them. Hundreds of year of bloodshed and it was the Nefoedd that won. It was us that won. We combined the stones and altered them so that only those with the power to use the flames of the sky could use them. It was us that possessed the stone of Amser. So we used it against our enemies.'' Kawahira stopped briefly to let the information sink in.

''So we erased them from time.'' Yuni gasped and Tsuna would have done so too if it wasn't for the sky flames that kept him calm. ''It was exactly that power you tried to achieve, wasn't it Byakuran?''

A smile crept unto Byakuran's face. ''I have no idea what you talking about, Hat- kun.''

''This is the reason why there are so many more users of the flames of the Sky. We had gotten rid of all of them, but even with the power of time we couldn't erase it completely. Nature does what it wants. It's for that reason that from time to time people are still born with the ability to use the flames of the Earth.'' Tsuna nodded. He had always wondered why there we so little users of the flame of the Earth.

''You're story is very interesting, Hat-kun. I just don't understand why you're telling us this. Tsunayoshi-kun bears the Vongola ring, the pacifiers are locked away and my Mare Rings powers are locked. There is no chance for the Amser stone to appear on this earth again, or is there?'' A predatory glint appeared Byakuran's his eyes.

It was then that Tsuna understood where this was leading too. He would have to be slow not to with Byakuran almost spelling it out. He glanced at Yuni and saw that she too understood where this conversation was heading. ''Someone combined the Amser stone in a parallel world and you need our help to stop it.''

''Not quite. But almost.'' Kawahira just grinned. ''I'll continue my story.''

''It wasn't until after we erased the Brea that we found out why it had been a bad idea to alter the stones to only work on Sky Flames. Time is a fragile thing… and we made it dependent on sky flames. We found that the stone had to be fed flames constantly. Otherwise time would break.''

Tsuna groaned. The longer this conversation went on, the more he desired to smash his head against the wall. He hadn't felt this way in quite some time. While he had to work hard to change the mafia, it didn't quite bring the same amount of stress this conversation alone brought.

''So we did. But the stone required a massive amount of flames to be given, and when there were no flames anymore it would start sucking on the life energy of those that delivered their flames to the stone." Kawahira stopped talking to look all of the Trinisette skies in the eyes before continuing. ''And so the numbers of the Nefoedd dwindle. When there were only a few hundred left of my brethren we used the power of the stone once more. We sped up time a couple of million years till we arrived in your time. The time of the humans.'' He said as he stared in Tsunayoshi and Byakuran their direction.

''And from then on you know the story. Our numbers dwindled when we skipped all those years. When there were too little of us left we split up the stone into its original seven parts, then once again into the Acrobaleno pacifiers when we couldn't deliver the required amount of flames for all seven stones, and then once again into the Mare and Vongola rings when there were only two of us left.''

''So that brings up to present,'' Yuni said with an expression that shouldn't be present on the face of a fourteen year old girl. ''So you already told us that it isn't that someone has recreated the stone of Amser. So it's someone that is trying to recreate it. But the thing I wonder is why you need our help to stop them. You are stronger than the tree of us combined, surely you can stop them on your own.''

''The problem lies with one of the main timelines. One of the timelines that when tampered with will affect other timelines as well. Similarly to Tsuna defeating Byakuran happening in all timelines, when that timeline falls a chain reaction will make sure that all timeline fall.'' Byakuran shot a mock glare in Tsuna's direction. ''And now were the best of friends, aren't we Tsu-na-yoshi-kun~!'' Tsuna chose to ignore him.

''Again. Why don't you just stop them yourself?'' Tsuna asked once more. He was already getting sick of the conversation.

''You see, Parallel world are all different. Some world differ in small things and some in big things.'' Tsuna nodded. He already had this explanation once. There could be small things like him eating a banana instead of a pear at breakfast and there could be larger things like him never meeting Reborn. So there must have been something different in that parallel world that caused this problem to appear. Something big.

''The problem lies with Bermuda.'' Tsuna frowned. He didn't like where this was going. After he had defeated Bermuda there had been an understanding between the Vindince and the Vongola. They wouldn't bother each other anymore. They did their thing and the Vindince did their own thing.

''You see, in this world Bermuda was just an ex- Acrobaleno.'' Yuni glared at him. ''But in this universe he is more. There he too is a descendent of the Nefoedd. The grandson of Ettes, one of the last remaining of my species.'' If Kawahira was anything to go by it meant that Bermuda was stronger. Far stronger. Not only was he stronger, being the grandson of one of the Nefoedd it was guaranteed that he knew of the stone. If you linked that with his desire for revenge you got a revenge driven prehuman trying to recreate the ultimate weapon.

''I see that you all understand how grave the situation is. I am able to defeat him one on one, but he has two dozens of ex- Acrobaleno by his side. And since Bermuda is stronger, they too are stronger.'' Tsuna nodded again, Kawahira was at a disadvantage. He head to deal with a large number of enemies. The only thing Bermuda had to do was keep Kawahira busy. He could send his ex- Acrobaleno zombies to retrieve the stones. But if the people defending the stones were powerful enough to fight off the Vindince it would even out the playing field.

''So, why us? Are the Skies of the world you speak of not strong enough to defend their selves?'' Kawahira chuckled. ''You know, there are few true owners. People who match the flames that radiate inside the stones so well that they can control a certain aspects of time.'' Kawahira put both his hands on the table. Stood up as the chair behind him disappeared. He folded his arms behind his back as he started circling the table. ''In fact, I can count the amount of people who matched the stones on one hand.'' He stopped as he completed walking a circle. Using his mist flames the illusions of five people appeared. ''Ieyasu and Tsunayoshi the Vongola Skies. Byakuran and Sepira the Mare Skies. Yuni the Acrobaleno sky.''

''Wait. So the first time all three of the stones had true owners is now?'' It was Yuni that asked the question. ''Indeed. On this earth, but as Byakuran can tell us, not on all of the worlds do the true owners of the stones receive them.''

''Hmhm,'' replied Byakuran, busy munching on some marshmallows. ''I was really surprised when my cute Yuni- chan could make the pacifiers shine. And my Tsunayoshi-kun was the first true owner of the Vongola Rings I fought.''

''So what you're trying to tell us is that we don't possess the stones in the parallel world?''

''No. While Byakuran will get the Mare Ring when he is old enough. Neither you nor Yuni will get your stones.''

''Ne, ne. What kind of world will we be going to? No! Let me guess.''

''You're talking like we've already agreed,'' said Tsuna.

''Well, it isn't like we have much of a choice. We have the choice to either help out or die trough a chain reaction.'' Yuni replied.

''Well, we don't know what Bermuda is planning to do with the stone. Besides, we don't even know if Kawahira is telling us the truth.'' He may had said that, but they all knew that he believed the story.

''Let me guess now. So, is Tsunayoshi-kun an acrobaleno in this world?''

''No.''

''Is he a hacker?''

''No.''

''Mute?''

''No.''

''Blind?''

''No.''

''What's with all the questions about me?'' Tsuna pouted, but was ignored.

''He must have a twin brother right?''

''No, but he does have an older brother.''

''Ugh, don't tell me this is one of those worlds where Tsunayoshi-kun is boring.''

''I'm afraid so. His older brother is to hold the Vongola Ring in the future. I believe Tsuna has a great chance to be a chef in that world.''

''Boring~! Tsu-na-yoshi- kun. I'm so disappointed.'' Tsuna's pout deepened. ''There, there,'' said Byakuran as he patted Tsuna. ''No need to pout.''

''So do you all agree to help me?''

''It'll be fun~! Just the three of us. On an adventure.'' Byakuran seemed happy to do it, almost too happy.

''It's not like we have much of a choice, do we?'' Yuni sighed.

''But, my guardians… my friends… will they be able to come with me?'' He looked Kawahira in the eye and without spoken word already knew the answer. His knuckles turned white. He didn't want to leave them begin. But was he really so selfish? He wasn't… ''Fine, let's get it over with.''

And all turned black.

* * *

''Tsu-kun! Hide-kun! Wake up! Time for breakfast.'' Tsuna didn't need to be told twice. His eyes shot open instantly. When you were used to wake up at the smallest sounds to prevent assassins from killing you, being shouted at to wake up felt like somebody throwing a bucket of water at you. Unpleasant. He could only wonder why everything was so big in this parallel world. It had been ages since the door had seemed that big. Come to think of it, he was quite sure that his room hadn't looked like this. Did they life in another house? Why where there bear prints wallcovering…

''HIeeeee!''His hand flew to his mouth, covering it. It had been months since he had screamed like that. But how could he not. Looking at the small hands that had just covered his mouth he started twitching. Why… Just why. Being send to a parallel world to stop a revenge driven ex- Acrobaleno he could handle. But why the hell was he seven again.

He groaned as he stepped out bed. Why, oh why had it to be his life that was so messed up. It was always him. And he just had to have a massive headache. It felt as if he hadn't slept in a couple of days. He searched his memories for information. He was Tsunayoshi Sawada. Seven year old. This Tsuna's grades where a little higher than his were as his older brother helped him study from time to time, ranging between the 45 and 65. He was quite dame, the only thing he was talented at what cooking. At the age of seven. Seriously? What sane adult would let a seven year old cook? Ah, yes. He had almost forgotten. Nana Sawada.

He took time putting on his clothes. Letting nostalgia hit him in the face. He remembered now, the bear print wallcovering. A nine year old Tsuna had claimed that he was too old for bears and wanted robots. Instead he got the plain white wallcovering that got renewed every few years. He had been so disappointed. A smile graced his lips when he saw a robot on the nightstand next to his bed. It had been his favorite toy for the longest time. It had broken when he was eleven and his mother had thrown it away. He walked towards it, picking it up. A small folded paper fell on the floor as he did so. Interested he placed the robot back on his nightstand and grabbed the piece of paper.

Please protect them well.

They're in the box under your bed.

\- K

Huh? He kneeled to look under the bed. Just as the note had said a small orange box was under the bed. He pulled from under the bed and try to open the box. Perhaps… He summoned his flames and touched the box. The effect was instantly. A click was heard and the box flew open. Seven rings covered by mammon covers lay in the box. Appearing the same as they did during the fight against Varia. He took the Sky Ring out of the box and placed it on his hand. It fit perfect despite being seven year old. ''Vongola Gear modo…'' The ring was wrapped in sky flames before turning into the ring he was most familiar with.

''Tsu- kun! You're going to be late!'' He closed the box and shoved it back under the bed. His sky ring remained attached to his finger. Too bad Nagi wasn't here. She could have hidden the sky ring from strangers. People were bound to ask questions about the ring. But he felt more comfortable with the ring, so he would wear it. As he already was fully clothed he tried to go down stairs. Tried. The 17 year old Tsuna was comfortable in his body. He only tripped when really nervous. 17 year old Tsuna in a seven year old body meant that he would have to get used to the body. Which meant that he would be tripping. A lot. Ignoring the pain he felt, he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Mama he recognized immediately. She looked younger and her hair was younger but it was clearly the same women. The guy that sat at the table he did not know. Your brother, a voice whispered in his head.

He searched his brain for any information his brother. Hidetada Sawada. Recently became nine year old. Friends with Mochida- senpai and Ryohei-nii. His grades above average. Ranging between the 65 and 85. A prat. No scratch that, a massive prat. Blonde blue eyed. Resembled his father. Felt that he was the only one allowed to bully his younger brother, beats up anyone that tried to bully him. Tsuna smiled. While the boy was rough around the edges he wasn't all that bad. He probably would grow in a boss similar to Ottavo and Nono. Kind, but didn't want to be looked down up. No problem using force when necessary.

'Dame- Tsuna didn't make breakfast today?'' Tsuna frowned at being called Dame- Tsuna again. How could a seven year old be called dame. A seven year old they apparently expected to make breakfast. He couldn't be so dame if people looked forward to his cocking, or was he?

''He slept in, so I decided to let him.''

''Squirt, you don't have time to eat. We're leaving now.'' Hidetada said upon seeing Tsuna entering the kitchen. He left no place for argument as was already standing and walking towards the door. ''Yes, nii-san.''

Tsuna scrambled behind his brother. Tripping in the process. Trice.

* * *

Upon arriving at school he and Hidetada split. Using the memories of the Tsuna of this world he found his classroom, five minute late. He knocked before opening the door. Looking around he saw a bunch of seven year olds. For a second he thought he was in the wrong classroom before remembering that, yes, he too was seven year old.

''Dame- Tsuna is late again.'' A kid laughed. The whole class followed. While Hidetada prevented the upperclassman from bullying him. He would never hit a seven year old. He skimmed the faces of the people. No Takeshi. No Hayato. No Kyoko. No Nagi. Joy. He started at the teacher for a couple of seconds. Ah! Kyoshi-sensei. He remembered her. One of his favorite teachers. Always kind. And she had been so pretty, she still was. ''Yo! Sawada. Sit down!'' Well… he didn't remember her quite being like this.

He quickly took seat in the single seat available. They started with math. Elementary School Grade 2 Math. He had never hated his life so much. Sensing that Tsuna wasn't paying attention Kyoshi-sensei threw a pencil at his head. When you could dodge bullets fired by Reborn, a pencil was nothing. He tilted his head to the left without even having to think about it. Reborn had trained him well. He glanced up at the teacher. What kind of teacher threw a pencil at a seven year old? Had his life really been like this?

''Yo! Sawada. What's 2 times 5.'' His classmates began whispering about how stupid he was. What the fuck was wrong with these people. Her face. It was as if she was getting off humiliating a seven year old. No wonder he grew up being bullied with teachers like this. The kids never learned that it wasn't okay to bully people. ''10.'' He had never felt so smug for knowing what 2 times 5 was.

''Oh, Sawada finally putting effort in class. If you're so smart, tell me. What is 104 times 18.'' What the fuck. His teacher was smirking at him. Smirking. She would rue the day she tried to one up Tsunayoshi Fucking Sawada ''1872.'' The smirk on her face disappeared. A fake smile appeared on her face. ''Very good.''

Kyoshi-sensei didn't bother him anymore until the break. This left him with enough time to think about what to do with her. He started skipping towards the principal office and fell. Excellent. With his scraped knee he continued walking towards the principal office. ''Moe- mode activate.'' Bunnies and rainbows appeared out of thin air. He knocked on the door when he arrived. ''Come in.'' He opened the door and pouted. The effect was instant. Kocho- sensei blushed. Blood started dripping out of his nose.

''And who are you, cute little fella.'' Blood continued dripping out of his nose.

He crouched to look him in the eyes. Excellent. SPARKLELEE. More blood.

''I'm Tsuna.. I have an owie... .'' He pointed towards his scraped knee. The principal was running to please him. Getting a band aid and wrapping it around his knee.

''Here you go, do you need anything else?''

First to test how good his Moe powers worked. ''I want candy.'' Just like before the principal started running. Searching for any candy he might have had in his office before deciding that there was no candy. ''I don't have any candy but here is my wallet. You can buy candy with it later.'' Nice. ''And I want you to fire Kyoshi-sensei.'' The principal looked unsure.

**SPARKLEELELE**! More blood.

''Of course! Consider her fired.'' A smile graced his lips. More blood. ''Thank you!''

He skipped out the principal office. The principal collapsed. Too much cuteness for a single human to handle. Lying in his own blood until his assistant found him an hour later. Five minutes later his teacher was fired. Mission accomplished. No one asks Tsunayoshi Fucking Sawada what's 104 times 18.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story.**  
**I haven't written in 5 years. I haven't written English ever. I haven't read KHR since the last chapter came out years ago.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I may have made. Please correct all mistakes you see. **


	2. Leap Into Another Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Leap Into Another Time**

Sawada Tsunayoshi had been in this new world a little over a week when he came to the conclusion that he had no idea what he was doing. After having had a week to think he kind of understood why he had been put in the body of his seven year old self.

He could think of two reasons that made sense.

The first being that the Sawada Tsunayoshi of this world would grow into a chef cook hadn't he inhabited his body. Which meant that he would never had any physical training. So if Tsuna had been brought in the 17 year old body of his counterpart he'd have little time to prepare against the Vindince.

The second reason he could think of was that time in this world just naturally flowed behind the time on his world and it just so happened to be a coincidence.

It had only been a week yet he already felt so alone. Tsuna had a huge heart. With a huge heart came a lot of love to give, and a need to receive a lot of love. In his world there was always somebody that had wanted to spend time with him.

Hayato as his right hand man would be by his side all day long and would only leave his side when ordered on a mission.

Takeshi as his left hand man was much the same

Ryohei while incredibly busy wanting to spend an equal amount of time with his wife, family and famiglia took the time to at least sit down two days a week with him.

Lambo would always demand him to take time off to take him out to get ice cream.

Hibari didn't really like spending time with him as much as the others did, but they spend time together as training partners. Seeing each other twice a week.

Between Nagi and Mukuro it was Nagi he saw most. Mukuro didn't really take his place as Mist Guardian serious. He had by now learned that Mukuro actually did care for his family no matter how much he denied it. Nagi liked to balance her responsibilities, spending an equal amount of time between Mukuro and Tsuna.

And those where just his guardians He had tons of other friends that he loved and loved him.

Haru, Kyoko, I-pin, Fuuta, Basil, Byakuran, Yuni, Dino and Enma. Even Reborn.

Being stuck in this time with little love to give and little to receive. It hurt.

His mother was the only one he could openly love and while the women knew how to make one feel loved, it wasn't enough when you were used too so much more. His big brother and he did have an okay relationship, but Hidedata was a nine year old and thus too cool to spend time with seven year old dame- Tsuna. Everyone thought they were and it irked the crap out of him.

He just came home from another boring day at school. No matter how much he loved children he couldn't handle 20 of them all insisted that they were better than you.

It was his job to make dinner. Too bad he failed at cooking. His mother had insisted that he was just having a bad week and should keep trying. His brother had called him stupid for losing the only skill he possessed in this world.

He had tried to cook something using his counterpart's memories. But the Tsuna of this world made food on instincts. There were now recipe books. His counterpart just threw a few things together and it would be a masterpiece. When he threw the same things together he burned down the kitchen.

''I'm home, brought a friend over.'' A voice he had come to recognize as his brothers shouted.

''Thanks for having me, to the extreme.'' Tsuna dropped the chicken he was trying to prepare. A warmth started bubbling in his stomach. While the voice was quite a bit higher than the last time he heard it there was no denying that his big brother had just entered the builder. No Hidetada, but HIS big brother.

''Wooohh! You're little brother is extremely cute!'' Ryohei shouted a little harder than he had to. Tsuna broke a little from the inside. Just that little sentence reminded him that this wasn't his brother he was talking to. In Ryohei's eyes he was just Hidetada's little brother.

Hibari had been much the same. He already had claimed Namimori Elementary School as his territory and was trying to extend his territory to Nanimori Middle School but as he had yet to attend the school himself his progress had been slow. Tsuna would creep on him from time to time. He'd just watch the ten year old beat up people twice his age. Tsuna had yet to approach the carnivore in fear of getting beaten up. Hibari had only recently stopped calling him little animal, calling him omnivore instead. Now he was stuck in his seven year old body he would have a hard time gaining the prefects respect. He would rather wait till he was sure he was deserving of his clouds respect than approach him and get beaten up. Hibari hit hard.

Takeshi was definitely the worst out of the three guardians currently living in Nanimori. He saw the boy the most as he followed class in the classroom next to his. Takeshi was the easiest to approach out of the lot. They shared the same age and Takeshi was always open to the idea of making new friends. The thing was, Tsuna didn't want to be friends with seven year old Takeshi. Hibari and Ryohei would change little in the ten year to come. Ryohei would always be extreme and Hibari would always be… Hibari. If he was with them he could at least pretend. But this Takeshi was so different. He only recently had started his obsession with baseball and had yet to find out that the friends he was hanging out with didn't really care for him as a person. Tsuna didn't want to be just one of Takeshi's 'friends'. Tsuna didn't want to interact with Takeshi and stop him from becoming the amazing guy he would become.

So Tsuna didn't.

''We'll be in my room. Can you manage to bring us some tea and cookies without burning down the house?'' Without waiting for an answer Hidetada treated to his room, Ryohei following him. Tsuna sighted.

Everyone was walking over him. No thank you, no please. And while he didn't want to admit it, his life had been this bad in a past he'd rather not remember. He owed Reborn so much.

He grabbed the chicken he dropped and placed it on the counter.

He had to make a good impression on Ryohei. Which really wasn't that hard as he knew what pleased his guardians. Ryohei loved the chocolate turtle cookies Grandma Furui sold. Perhaps he could buy some for him. Good thing he had the principals wallet.

''Mom. I'm going to buy onii-san some cookies, can you cook?''

''Of course, Tsu- Kun. Have fun!''

Content Tsuna bolted the house out. Tripping in the process. By now his body had been reduced to a scraped mess. He winced in pain but simply stood up and this time started walking slowly walking too Grandma's Furui store.

* * *

''Here you go, Nii-san.… Sasagawa-san.'' He held up a tray with thee and the cookies onii-san loved so much.

_No,_ Tsuna tought_. I should have a more direct approach._

For the last 5 minutes Tsuna had stood in front of the door. Thinking about what to call his onii-san.

He didn't have more time to decide what to call him as the door floor open. In the opening standing a mildly irritated Hidetada.

''Took you long enough,'' he said as he pulled the tray out of Tsuna's hand. ''Now scram.''

''But-'' and he closed the door behind him. Tsuna huffed in frustration.

He stormed down the hallway and entered his room. Closing the door begin him with a loud bang.

''Stupid Hidetada... Standing in my way... No respect.'' He mumbled.

This was all Kawahira's fault. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He would be home with his guardians, with his friends, with his real family.

Frustrated he jumped on his bed. All to protect some stupid ring.

He held out his hand looking at the Vongola Gear Ring. Why couldn't it just be a normal ring? Not some freaky ring that could bend certain parts of time.

Come to think of it. He had a ring that could bend certain parts of time.

What was it again? The ability to travel down the Vertical Space- Time Axis. Tsuna smiled wickedly.

Why not have some fun? No, he wasn't abusing his powers. Byakuran and Yuni had full control over theirs. Wouldn't it be fair if he too learned to control his powers over time? Besides you never knew when the ability might me useful.

While he didn't completely know that was within his abilities of control over time, he could guess. He probably couldn't travel into the future as the future wasn't written in stone yet. And he probably couldn't travel backward in time while he held the ring for obvious reasons. So he had a choice between nine bosses to meet. Furthermore.

He could only travel on a Vertical Space- Time Axis. Which theoretically meant that if he changed something while in the past the changes would be undone upon reaching the future, or that it would create a new parallel world for Byakuran to venture in.

Perhaps he should go meet Primo? Primo and Nono where his favorite bosses, and he had met up with the ninth boss plenty of times. He could even ask Primo to help him get stronger. He had already begun his own training and he didn't enjoy it as he did in the future. Perhaps a sparring partner could make it more fun.

A small part of his mind told him not to mess with time. But a bigger part told him to just do it.

So.. How to travel through time? He had never seen Byakuran or Yuni use their powers.

Perhaps it was voice activated like the multiple forms the ring possessed?

''Vongola ring, to Primo.'' He closed his eyes while saying so as if it made a difference. When he opened them again he still stood in his room.

Of course, how silly of him. A flame light up from his ring.

''Vongola ring, to Primo.'' Nothing happened. Again.

Tsuna frowned. He wasn't really that creative when it came to things like this.

Heck. He had been using his gloves for four years and had only created four techniques. The X-Burner, the X- Stream, the X- Cannon and the Burning Axle. Granted, they were all strong techniques, but still.

"WOooooooooooooooo! Show some spirit! Extreme!" The wall wasn't thick enough to block out Ryohei's shouting. They were probably playing some video games.

''Extreme Righto! Extreme Lefto! Extreme Uppercut!'' A boxing video game.

He too should show more spirit. He sat in a crossed legged position on top of his back. Grasping the ring with his hand. He closed his eye, just because.

'I want to meet Primo, I want to meet Primo…' He chanted inside his head.

Pushing huge amounts of Sky Flames into the ring.

* * *

One moment he sat on his bed, the other moment he felt like he was drowning. He started gasping for air, but it felt as if there was more and more water pouring in his mouth. He felt a pressure on his lungs that he couldn't explain. It hurt as much as a beating of Hibari would hurt. Suddenly it stopped.

_Danger! Danger! Danger! Jump left! Jump left! _He opened his eyes to see a sky flame coated fork stabbing in his direction. His brain had send a signal to move and his body obeyed. As fast as his seven year old body could move him he jumped towards the left. But it wasn't fast enough. The fork stabbed him in his shoulder.

''We're under attack! Kill him!'' Oh fuck. Oh fuck. This wasn't Primo. This was Quarto. Why couldn't things go right, just for once. He had to get out of here. At the moment he was located in the office he was very familiar with. It had been his own office in the past. Or in the future? The only people in the office where Vongola Quarto and his butler. The butler wasn't without combat training. He held a dagger in his hand ready to strike.

Vongola Quartro pulled the fork out of his body. Footstep where already resonating in the hallways. He had to get out of here.

The door was a big no.

He had to trough the butler to get to the hidden pass way.

Which left the window.

He rushed towards the window, hearing Quartro screaming something behind him. He jumped out of it. Glass poking through his body. He clutched his ring again.

Every part of his body hurt. He shouldn't have been so stupid. He had channeled way more sky flames then this body could handle. And he had to do so again if he wanted to survive.

'Bring me back. Bring me back.' He chanted this time. Pushing all the sky flames he could muster in the little time he had. Centimeters above the ground he felt a familiar tug.

Once again he felt like he was drowning. Water pouring in his mouth. Before he landed on the hard cold ground, inside the office he had just jumped out of. He gasped for air. Everything hurt.

With the strength he could muster he crawled on his knees. ''Huh? Where did you come from? An illusionist?'' A female voice spoke. Tsuna looked up, weary. Where was he? No, when was he.

Before he could think of an answer Tsuna collapsed exhausted.

* * *

It was a cold winter day in Sicily Italy 1963. Daniele had at the age of 29 ascended the throne of the Vongola Famiglia. She took pride in what she did, there were few dona in these times and ages. Even fewer dona with the power she possessed.

And unlike most dona she didn't become the boss because there were no other options. She did have younger siblings. At the time of her crowning she had two. Timoteo and Enrico.

She could sense and shoot people from kilometers of distance. Laying judgement on her enemies with a simple trigger, having killed them before they noticed that the funny feeling they felt in the chest was a harmony enchanting arrow. But that wasn't what she used her power for solemnly. Having been obsessed over Primo in her younger days made her wish to turn it in a less gruesome place.

So she gave the Vongola a female touch.

She didn't rid it off all what it stood for during the reign of the seventh boss, it was a Mafia after all. Furthermore she didn't want her enemies to think of her as weak just because she was a women. She wanted to show them that women too were strong.

But after 30 years of hard work she was getting tired of her job. She had lived through both world wars. Most of the people she considered family had died, of old age, diseases, trough battle or simple assassination. But three of her original guardians remained. The never resting storm, the shining sun and the independent cloud. She didn't need the wrinkles growing on her face to tell her that she was growing old.

She would wait till her oldest son, named after her late younger brother, Timoteo reached the age of 25 before stepping down the throne as she couldn't shackle her son to the position at the young age of 22.

So she waited.

She had expected this day to be a normal day. Sitting in her office all day ordering people to do as she wished. Perhaps an assassin or two trying to kill her, some trying to poison her, some trying to slit her throat from behind and some just barged in weapon pointed at her.

She liked those days, they gave her old bones some exercise.

Perhaps someone would actually manage to kill her. The previous three Vongola bosses where all killed in office. So had Secondo and Terzo. Primo and Quarto had been the only lucky ones, and if she survived the next 3 years she would be added to the small list.

What she hadn't expected was for a young boy to appear out of thin air in her office. She was so surprised that she actually voiced her thoughts. 'Huh? Where did you come from? An illusionist?' She could count the people who could enter the boss office without her sensing it on one hand.

Not only had the boy appeared out of thin air. He was young. In her old age she called everyone in their twenties young. But this boy wasn't twenties young. He wasn't even teen young. He was just a boy appearing no older than six. Perhaps seven. Maybe but doubtful eight.

The youngest illusionist out there that might had a small chance of not being noticed within 100meter of the dona's presence was the upstart illusionist that everyone had been talking about lately. A prodigy, a 17 year old that went by the name of Viper.

It was quite hard not to stare at the pieces of broken glass sticking out of his body, blood seemed to be pouring out of his shoulder and his knees and elbows where filled with scratches.

The weirdest thing of all would have been the resemblance between the boy and her child hero if it wasn't for the ring that was buzzing on her finger.

''And who might you be.'' No, answer. She frowned, just realizing why there wasn't any; the boy had passed out.

How could he not with all those wounds.

Her door was kicked open, she had to step aside to evade the door now flying out of the window behind her.

One of her underlings she didn't know by name stormed in. Gun pointed in her general direction.

''Are you alright Ottavo!'' The crash upon the boys falling must have been heard by people walking by. That didn't explain however why it had taken so long for them to enter. If it had been a real assassin the battle would have been long over now, as real battles only took seconds.

''I see that you already have taken care of the problem, madam. Those assassins are getting younger and younger these days, allow me to dispose of his body.''

''There is no need for that. In fact, do call upon my Sun Guardian. I am in need of her assistance.'' The Dona told her underling. ''.. and tell her it's urgent,'' she added as an afterthought. ''Of course, madam.''

Her Sun Guardian was the only female Guardian she had, and the only one of her original guardians that remained. Their bond had been so tight that even after 30years she had still remained working for her. Her storm and cloud while alive had decided to retire, desiring to see their grandchildren grow old.

''Dani, how are you today!'' The Sun Guardian had stood before her in seconds. While Daniela's bones already had started aching. Her Sun Guardian Maria remained active.

She wasn't as strong or as fast as she had been in her old days. Back then she could pop people their heads like pimples.

''Great, Maria, but this boy not so much.'' She pointed at the boy, still lying on the ground.

''He seems fine to me.'' Maria had already crouched besides the boy. A small sun flame appeared over her ring. Pulling the pieces of broken glass out before closing them with the sun flames.

''Ha, Ha. Very funny.''

''You know. The kid kind off looks like Primo, don't you think.''

''I thought so to.''

''So who is he?''

''No idea. He just appeared in my office.''

''Out of nowhere. This is wicked, a mystery.''

''No it isn't 'wicked', the boy is hurt.''

''I know. I'm the one healing him, you know.''

''I do.''

''As long as you do it's okay. By the way, how the sunshine did the boy manage to get himself stabbed by a flame coated fork?''

''A fork?''

''A fork.'' Daniella wasn't sure what to say. A fork? There was only one person she knew of who used a fork as a weapon. Vongola Quarto had back in the day. She remembered laughing when she first heard it. Her father hadn't been amused.

So there was someone else walking around with a fork in his pocket? Unless.. No way.

She looked once more at her ring. It was still buzzing happily. The Vongola Ring.

The ring was said to have powers to move up along the vertical time axis.

She should know, she had spends hours researching it in order to unlock the power. She had wanted to meet Primo so badly.

And now appeared a boy that looked just like a younger Primo with a fork stab wound.

There were no such things as coincidence. This was A a younger Primo or B Primo's son. No, this couldn't be Primo's son. Primo didn't have a son until after he went to Japan. That meant that he shouldn't have the ring in possession to use its power. Which meant that it was Primo. But Primo was a blond. Again, she should know. She had spent hours staring at the first Vongola boss.

Hair dye? In the past? Did they have hair dye in the past? No. Stop. Before she thought of things like this she should check if h actually had a Vongola Ring.

She crouched down besides Maria who had been healing the boy in a comfortable silence. The female Sky reached for the boy's hand. He did have a ring, but not one she was familiar with. There were two rings connected by a chain. One looked quite plain. An X slashing it. It was the other ring that caught her attention. A metal lion stood atop it. Just like the other ring an X slashed it.

Upon closer inspection she saw that it was in fact a Vongola ring.

So a Vongola ring she didn't know…

''I'm done, he should be waking up in ten minutes. He's a lucky kid. None of the shards entered deep, so there is no glass remaining in his body.''

''Good.'' She simply replied. Staring at the puzzle that lay before her.

''Whatcha thinking? It's been a while since I saw you with that look on your face.''

There was a complete trust between the two of them. No matter how stupid something sounded she would share it. It came with being friends for so long. ''I think he might be a time traveler.''

''No way! A time traveler! This truly is wicked.'' Maria shot up in glee. ''This is going to be soo amazing. Time travel! Is he from the future or past?'' Future? She hadn't even tough of that. Come to think of it, his clothes where rather strange. Could it be that he wasn't Primo but one of his descendants from the future? That might also explain difference between the rings.

''Hmh.. Where am I?'' The boy opened his eyes, staring right into hers.

''…''

''…''

The boy finally remembered what was going on. His foot shot outward, since she was still crouching besides him he actually managed to hit her, right in the face. And quite hard for a seven year old, in fact. She thought she might have heard something crack.

Six year old or not, she wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting her.

It wasn't until Tsuna had kicked the women that he realized he had made a grave mistake. Tsuna had survived a lot of things in his live. He had fought against the strongest people the world had to over. He stood at the top of the food chain. (An incredibly short food chain that went if Hibari was to be believed like; Hibari and Reborn Tsuna the rest)

But all of that would never prepare him against the fury of a woman.

''You little brat! I had Maria heal you and this is how you repay me? Oh, you're going to regret this so bad. I'll destroy you and everything you hold dear.'' The female Sky reached for her crossbow. ''Come now Daniella. It was an accident, no need to be all grumpy.'' Maria grinned.

''Just wait till Joseph and Tony hear that you got your nose broken by a kid. This is hilarious!''

''Heal it!''

''Fine, fine…'' Maria reached for Daniella's nose and healed it in a matter of seconds. Daniella faced Tsuna once more.

''You are no more welcome in this time. Leave now and don't come back.'' She growled. She pointed at the door, as if it was some magical barrier that would bring him back to his own time.

''Time? You know? I can see why the history books described you as one of the smartest boss to lead the Vongola.'' Tsuna had moved only a little and his body started burning all over. He had been so stupid to use so much flames without properly conditioning his body. Never again.

After he got back to his own time he wouldn't try again in a long time. This had gone so bad. The only thing that could have gone worse was Quarto actually hitting him in the heart like the don had intended.

He saw Daniella stiffen. Why did it feel good to receive a compliment from a seven year old. A blush appeared on her face. She once again pointed at the door.

She was turning red. He should really leave before she did something. He closed his eyes and channeled flames to his ring. ''Bye!'' And he disappeared once more.

* * *

Everything he did hurt. Because a friend of Hidetada had visited Nana had prepared a feast. Everything looked just as good as he remembered it to be. The Vongola Chefs had nothing on his mother.

The thing was; everything hurt.

Even breathing hurt, he tried to hide his pain. Ryohei and Hidetada where still young and didn't notice anything. It surprised him that his mother noticed something. She always had been oblivious to everything around her. Or could it be that she was so good at pretending to be oblivious that she even fooled Reborn? Or did she just become more oblivious in the next six years. So many unanswered questions, so little answers.

The meal didn't last long.

''Hide-kun, be a sweetheart and take out the trash.''

''Dame- Tsuna. Take out the trash.'' Tsuna almost growled. He ached all over, everything hurt and now Hidatada thought he could order him around?

''Why don't you take the trash out yourself. I have only been here for a week,'' he could feel an imaginary Reborn kick him for saying that out loud '', and already am I sick of all your orders. 'Tsuna make me a sandwich, Tsuna take out the trash, Tsuna clean up my room.' I'm not your damn slave! If you want to have a sandwich make on yourself. Mom told you to take out the trash. So do it yourself.''

''Sheesh. If you didn't want to do it you could just have to me so. No need to get all mad.'' Tsuna blushed.

''I'm so sorry, Hide-nii… I didn't mean it… I was just mad and I… took it out on you,'' replied Tsuna flustered. His head had turned red. He wasn't used to screaming to people. As mafia boss he chose just to smile. It always brought the massage over.

''It's fine. I'll go take out the trash. '' Hidetada left the kitchen and Nana started cleaning the dishes leaving Ryohei alone with Tsuna.

''What a spirit! You should join the boxing club to the extreme!" Tsuna was surprised to have been spoken to by Ryohei. This might be the first conversation he would get out of his guardian in this world.

''What boxing club?''

''The boxing club I'm going to make to the extreme! If you start training now you can be my extreme co-captain.''

''You know, I just might start training now.'' Tsuna smiled. He had no desire to join the boxing club, but he was desperate for acknowledgement.

''EXTREME! You're not so bad little Sawada. You kinda remind me of my little sister.'' It was as if there appeared a lightbulb above his head with an idea. Ryohei held tightly unto his shoulders, Tsuna felt pain sting in his fork shoulder, but tried to ignore it. ''You're my new younger brother. Call me onii-san.'' He said with a huge smile on his face.

Tsuna's smile matched Ryohei's. He felt a warmth inside his heath, one he was quite familiar with in his old world. He felt it being filled with love again, little by little. ''Okay… onii-san.''

They just stood there, smiling at each other.

''I'm gone for a few minutes and the both of you get all weird.'' Hidetada had returned. Standing in the door opening staring at the two smiling guys.

''I'll be going now. Thank you for having me, to the extreme.'' Ryohei shouted despite the two brothers standing beside him. He walked out the door. ''Bye Sawada, Bye little Sawada!''

''So, what was that all about?''

''Nothing.'' Today wasn't such a bad day after all.


	3. Leap Into a Cloudy Field

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Leap Into a Cloudy Field**

_August 03 1998_

_Namimori- Japan_

_Day 64. _

_My day of at school. Steady progress at not falling every couple of minutes. _

It had been twelve day since he had started writing in his new journal. Yes a journal, no matter how much Hidetada laughed at him for keeping a diary, it was a journal. Besides, Kaa-san taught it to be cute.

He had needed an output for his thoughts after spending over 50 days in this world. He hadn't made a lot of progression with befriending the two guardians he wished to befriend. Yuni lived in Italy and was four years old so he probably wouldn't be seeing her in a long time. He had no idea where Byakuran lived, but as he was twelve he too shouldn't be able to come and visit.

So he was stuck with his journal.

_Thyme spying at the moment. Can train DWF._

It had been short after his little time travel adventure that he had started noticing his new friends. He hadn't noticed them at first since his intuition didn't consider them a treat. But he had noticed little things.

It had been Rosemary he noticed first, the woman was a mist flame user, and it had been a little awkward. She must have been bored out of her mind following a seven year old all day long. She had started walking next to him when coming home from school. Always walking a little in front of him.

It was hard to miss the mist flames coating the women. It was weirder when she suddenly stopped walking and tried to trip him. Had he been a normal seven year old he wouldn't have noticed the foot waiting for him, as it would be invisible thanks to the mist flames that hid her body. But he did. He stopped in front of the foot and just stared at her. Putting mental effort in pushing his left eyebrow as high as possible without moving his right one.

And there had been a silence.

A really awkward silence.

She had turned bright red and ran off.

After that he started paying closer attention to his surroundings. While it had taken some time he had learned a couple of things. A man and women where tasked with protecting him. His brother had his own two body guards, but he didn't really care about them.

The man and the women where members of CEDEF.

Thus he dubbed them sir Thyme and Lady Rosemary.

He doubted that he was too far off as all CEDEF members had herb codenames. He had yet to talk to them since they didn't get all that close.

While he really appreciated the thought, they had probably stopped any assassins that might had had any funny ideas in his childhood, their presence was counterproductive.

Being the great ninja he was he had found out that Rosemary used infrared glasses, (Het had seen so the day she tried to trip him) while Thyme didn't. He rather not have Nono visit to seal of his flame again. Which meant he had to hide his talent with the flames.

Reborn would have been disappointed in Rosemary and Thyme. The strict sun arcobaleno had taught him everything to know about what being a Mafioso meant. One of the rules that kept being pummeled into him was to never be predictable. Getting hit so hard that even now every time he did something predictable he could feel the pain.

So Tsuna went out of his way to be as unpredictable as possible.

The fluffy brunette would take another route to school every morning.

Sometimes he didn't go to his own classroom and would just mix it up a little.

Heck, there was this one time he wore a suit and went to Namimori High School to teach a class. They had all called him Yoshi-sensei and nobody questioned why a seven year old was teaching them.

(He had learned that 99% of the world's population was stupid. Reborn had confessed that he was surprised when Tsuna didn't fall for his disguises when even geniuses like Hayato and Shoichi fell for it.)

You'd think with all the mind fuckery he was giving his stalkers that they too would try to be unpredictable.

But he knew that Rosemary followed him from 11 AM till 11 PM every day and had been doing so for at least two weeks. So he planned around that. His body needed rest so he went to sleep at 8 PM and woke up for school at 7AM. Since he couldn't wait till 11PM, he woke up an hour early every day to train his flames. And training your flames was truly tiring.

By the time he went to school he'd be spend and longing for sleep.

But today he had a day of. He woke up earlier so he could spend more time training his flames.

Tsuna walked towards his yellow bear curtains to close them. He turned on his television and got full view of his predictable protector. Rosermary always sat atop of old man's Gure's roof. Thyme always on the Daremo family's roof. He had to spend quite a bit of his principal's money on hidden camera, but they were worth it. This way he would know if Rosemary and Thyme chose to switch it up.

He had no problem calling up his flames and even less problem controlling them. He would just channel a larger amount of flames every day. He had just had a little more to go and he would be able to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode without it burning him out.

He'd been having a steady progress with the training of his body too. No sane kid his age trained so he probably was already stronger than all seven year olds. His knowledge on hand to hand combat would help him fighting people quite a bit older than him.

But he had yet to attain the monstrous strength his cloud guardian possessed or even the stamina his training freak of a sun guardian had.

''Tsu-kun, I'm out of milk. Can you go get me some?''

_Mom wants milk. Training will be continued after buying some._

''Coming!'' He turned off the television and put his journal in the box the rings rested in. No one was allowed to read it and the box was the only thing no one but him could open. He carefully walked down the stairs. Making sure to hold the railings tight.

''Kaa-san! You can't send him out on his own, there is a war going on out there. Besides, he is seven.'' No, Hidetada wasn't exaggerating. There was an actual war going on.

In his original dimension Hibari had claimed Namimori as his territory when Tsuna was ten. Well, he had been recently ten, which mean Hibari had been twelve. He hadn't claimed the territory by simply beating up students.

That wasn't the reason why the Namimori Hospital feared him so much.

That wasn't the reason why the Namimori Police Corpse respected him so much.

At the fresh age of ten he had started fighting the local Yakuza. A war between a ten year old and a small Yakuza of 350 members in Namimori. Hibari Kyouya was strong, but even for him 350 people would take a long time to battle.

It had taken him two year. The leaders of the Yakuza he had beaten to a pulp. They had to spend months in the hospital before they could go to prison. The younger members Hibari had given a simple choice.

Either they became his subordinates and would fight for the piece of Namimori or they would regret not being his subordinates in prison.

They would eventually become the Namimori Disciplinary Committee.

In this world Hibari had just began fighting the Yakuza. The Yakuza wasn't afraid of what the boy could do yet and fought back. While it didn't happen often, civilians did get hurt. The people were reluctant to spend more time outside than needed until they were sure Hibari had everything under control.

''Come come Hide-kun. No need for excuses,'' replied Nana.

''No. It's dangerous… I'll go get the milk.'' Hidetada obviously didn't want to go outside. He clenched his fist while looking worried in Tsuna's direction.

''You don't have to nii-san. I'll go.'' Tsuna said as Nana handed him the money.

''Little Tsu-kun can protect himself just fine. Can't you Tsu-kun?'' Was his mother suggesting that he could protect himself better than Hidetada could? He was getting the feeling that she wasn't quite as oblivious as she acted.

''Yeah! I'm a big boy now.'' He grinned. Acting like a child was kinda fun.

''Yes, you are,'' said his Kaa-san while pinching his cheeks. He regretted acting like a kid. ''A couple of months ago you were always clinging to my legs. You've gotten so big.'' Again he felt as if she was implying something.

''Now of you go.'' Hidetada relented. A frown plastered on his face. ''Hide-kun. You should clean up your room. It's getting messy.''

''Fine.''

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the supermarket. The supermarket was a mere 10 minute walking distance away.

The streets weren't as crowded as they normally where but there were enough people on the street that if someone from out of town would visit they wouldn't be able to tell that there was something going on.

There were different kind of milk to choose from, but they always bought his dads favorite. Even though the man was never home. He put the milk in his shopping basket and walked over to the cashier. ''That'll be 168yen please.'' He pulled the two 100yen his mother had given him.

The cashier didn't try anything funny and returned him the right amount of money in form of three 10yen coins and two 1yen coins. He put the coins in his pocket and walked out the supermarket.

_To you left. _A voice whispered in his head. Going towards his left would mean taking a longer route towards his home, but if his Hyper Intuition told him to do it he would.

He regretted his decision when he saw why his Intuition had wanted him to go in the direction. On the floor lay multiple Yakuza members bitten to death. He continued walking like any normal seven year old boy would.

_To your right. _He probably shouldn't listen but chose to do so anyway. Entering the Third Street of Namimori. It had the best supermarket deals. Thanks to the low prices it was the busiest street in Namimori. They didn't sell the milk his dad loved. So he hadn't needed to come here.

Again he noticed why the voice in the back of his head had called him here. Hibari was busy fighting two members of the Yakuza.

One of the members held a crowbar. He estimated the man to be 21years old. He was a tall lanky man that looked like the stereotype Japanese guy.

The other member held a baseball bet. This guy looked a little younger, probably 18 or 19. He was the complete opposite of the other guy, instead of tall and thin, he was short and fat. But his appearance too screamed Japanese.

Hibari seemed to have little problem evading the two members. Hitting the pudgy man with his tonfa before turning around and running towards the lanky guy.

Fright appeared in the man's eyes. He turned around and started running away as fast as he could. When the cloud started catching up to him he dropped his crowbar and held on to the first innocent bystander he could see. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and rested it against her head.

''Yeah. That's right, boy. What you're going to do now. Not so tough anymore, are ya..'' The man was sweating. Inhaling and exhaling loudly. Hibari didn't look faced and went on to attack again.

''Don't ya get any close to me. Or I'll shoot this bitch.'' The women didn't move. The panic rolled off of her in waves. Afraid that if she made the smallest of squeaks the man would shoot her.

Five coins in his pocket and a carton of milk. There was a distance of 20meter between him and the man.

Should he interfere? He could probably do so while making it look like an accident.

He grabbed a 1yen coins out of his pocket and coated it with the least amount of Sky Flames he could muster. These kind of coins couldn't handle a lot of flames. 'Tripping' over his own legs the coin just happened to fly towards the Yakuza member.

And it so happened to hit the man's Ulnar Nerve.

Most people accidently hit their funny bone from time to time. They would just wait for the tingling to be over and go one with their lives. He however had thrown the coin with enough force to cause some nerve damage.

It would heal after a couple of weeks, but the Yakuza member now found himself unable to use his fingers. Pulling the trigger would be hard.

Hibari noticed the man's shock of being unable to use his fingers. He didn't wait for an invitation. The Yakuza member found himself a victim of Hibari's fangs.

Tsuna stood up and beat of the dust of his clothes. Picking up the coins and milk he dropped before returning home with a content smile on his face.

* * *

A fluffy Sky walked through the hallways of school. They had a lunch break and most kids went outside with their friends. Tsuna had no friends. So he had been left alone to roam the hallways. It took a while to reach the roof. He had been spending his breaks on the roof since he had come to the past.

It was the perfect place to creep on his former guardians. He could see al, like the sky could. The rain eating his lunch under the Sakura tree with his eight 'friends'. The sun spending time with Mochida and Hidetada. The cloud however was missing this time.

_Roll to your left._ Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Tsuna dropped his bento and did as the voice in his head told him. The place where he had been sitting mere second ago had been dented. He looked the cause of the dent right in the eyes before he scrambled to his feet.

This wouldn't end well. ''You made me drop the bento Kaa-san made me.'' Tsuna pouted.

Hibari didn't care.

_Duck. _Hibari had moved from his place. Tsuna didn't want the prefect's attention on him before he could gain the clouds respect, but life hated him. There was no way he could defeat Hibari without the use of his dying will flames. Rosemary was watching him at the moment, so using them was impossible.

Winning wasn't possible and he doubted he could evade the prefects attack forever. Tsuna had started working on his stamina, but three months of training was nothing compared to the amount of time the carnivore had trained.

_Jump. _Hibari's leg shout out. Aimed at his knees. Tsuna was already in the air when Hibari started making the movement. Landing seconds after Hibari had pulled back his leg. The cloud chose to jab forward using his tonfa. _Tilt your head to the left._

Again he had moved his head before the skylark had even started the motion. They stared in each other's eyes. Time stopped around them, before speeding up. Flowing faster than it had even before.

_Jump backwards. Left foot forward. Raise your right hand. _Tsuna evaded a slash by jumping backwards. Putting his left foot before his right one to distribute his weight. The tonfa was already up on him, but his hand had been waiting. He caught the tonfa in his hand. It hurt but Tsuna didn't let the pain show.

Tsuna expected a follow up, but instead Hibari started talking. He used the time to regulate his breathing.

''Sawada Tsunayoshi. Age; 7 years and 10months. Avarage of 48. Last three months an average of 74.'' Tsuna blushed at hearing his average. It was quite embarrassing really. He hadn't put a lot of effort in the tests, but that didn't excuse his low grades. He was a god damn seventeen year old and only had an average of 74. It was a good thing Reborn couldn't see him now.

The pain he would be feeling if the sun Arcobaleno could.

''Known as Dame-Tsuna, younger brother of Sawada Hidetada. Has to be protected by said brother from bullies. A useless herbivore with no special talents.'' Hibari reached for his pocket.

Tsuna was ready for a follow up attack, but instead Hibari revealed a small black aluminum coin. It took him several seconds to recognize the coin he had thrown a week earlier. The cloud held the coin up in display. It looked charred and fragile from the Sky Flames it was forced to channel, but anyone could see it was a coin.

Hibari flickered the coin in his direction and smirked a feral grin. It was weird how good the grin fitted the face of the ten year old.

''You will join my pack.'' Huh? That was new. Hibari wasn't the type of person to walk up to a person and ask them to join his pack. Hibari liked to do thing alone. He was the independent cloud.

Perhaps he had become independent while fighting the Yakuza? Two years of fighting alone again the Yakuza must have changed his views a little.

''Ahh... Hibari-san... I'm not a carnivore?'' It was the only thing he could think to get out of this situation. Spending time with his cloud guardian sounded desirable, but something in him told him he would regret joining his pack.

''It wasn't a question.'' Hibari simply stated. He hid the tonfa wherever he hid them normally and turned around to walk off. Was he supposed to follow him? He glanced towards his bento before his legs started following Hibari just in case.

They stopped in front of the ten year olds office.

''So. Why do you have your own office?'' Hibari didn't answer his question and instead took seat behind his own white desk. The cloud started glaring in his direction. It took a while before he understood he was supposed to take a seat.

He took seat in the chair across of Hibari. Hibari started talking immediately.

''Now you are a member of my pack there are a few things you need to know.'' Tsuna wasn't used to Hibari talking so much.

''First thing first, learn all these rules. The rules are absolute.'' He pulled out a small book and placed it in front of Tsuna. Hibari had written this rulebook? He would have laughed if he wasn't scared of the kid.

''This is the badge that proves you to be a member of my pack, wear it at all times.'' Again he pulled out a badge and placed it in front of him. The emblem on it was the same as the Foundation was going to have. He had already made the emblem when he was ten? Again he would have laughed if he wasn't scared of Hibari.

''I expect you to arrive 6am at school. You will stay till 4pm. On Friday and Tuesday you will spar with me from 4pm to 6pm.'' And there went his life. If he had to arrive at 6am it would mean that he couldn't train his Dying Will Flames. The sparring could be useful. It meant that he could starting pushing not only himself but also his cloud guardian so that when the Vindince came they would be ready. He pulled out a time management scheme. How long had he been planning this?

''And finally.'' He pulled out a map. On it he had circled a fifth of Nanimori. ''I expect you to patrol this area. If you walk into any Yakuza, you have my permission to annihilate them. Now, go to class before you're late. Or I'll have to bite you to death.''

Tsuna left his office speechless.

* * *

''Kaa-chan, I'll be starting earlier from now one. And I'll be ending later too.''

''Huh? Why, there are no clubs in Elementary School. What will you be doing?'' It was Hidetada that asked the question. ''You see. Hibari-san asked me to be part of his pack.'' More like forced. But it was the thought that counted.

''How wonderful! You finally have a friend Tsu-kun. I was getting worried.''

''Mom. You can't let him hang out with Hibari. Hibari is dangerous. He's the guy that started a war with the Yakuza.'' Hidetada tried to talk sense in his mother. There was no way that he would let his younger brother get involved with those kind of people.

''Now, now. Hibari-kun is a wonderful kid. There was a robber that tried to steal my groceries a couple of years ago. Hibari-kun put him to sleep for me. Such a sweet child.'' Tsuna was worried with what was meant with put to sleep.

''Mom. I can't beat up Hibari-san if he tries something funny. You have to tell Tsuna to stop hanging out with him before it's too late.'' Hidetada replied. A warm feeling entered Tsuna. It was the same feeling he always felt when his Guardians tried to protect him.

''You don't have to worry, Nii-san. Hibari is going to train me to be all strong. That way you won't have to protect me anymore.'' His brother grimaced at his words. It was like... Did Hidetada like protecting his little brother?

''You don't have to hang out with him to get stronger. I'll just continue protecting you.'' Hidetada replied.

''You can't always be there for me. I have to learn to protect myself.''

''MOM!'' Hidetada couldn't think of any arguments anymore, so he just revered to his mother.

''Sorry, Hide-kun. I think Tsu-kun is perfectly able to make his own friends. You won't be bothering them. Okay?'' Tsuna was getting a déjà vu moment. Hidetada's knuckles became white with how hard he held onto the table.

''You're all stupid!'' The perfect counter when you were a nine year old. Lost an argument? Call them stupid, that'll teach them. You mother tells you something you don't want to hear? Calling her stupid isn't a smart idea.

Nana would have sent him to his room for using a bad word, but he already had stormed off towards his room. So instead she called him back and forced him to stay and eat.

* * *

_August 12 1998_

_Namimori- Japan_

_Day 73. _

_Done with my first day in Hibari's pack. Strongly dislike Hibari at the moment. _

_Now setting of to patrol my area. Dubbed Area 27._

He couldn't truly hate his guardians. But he was allowed to strongly dislike them sometimes.

* * *

_August 13 1998_

_Namimori- Japan_

_Day 74. _

_Woke up early to train my Dying Will Flames today. Steady progress in fighting without flames. Beat up a lot of Yakuza members yesterday. Had training with Hibari. Continuing to strongly dislike him. Have to patrol my area again, but tired. Small nap._

* * *

_August 14 1998_

_Namimori- Japan_

_Day 75. _

_Fell asleep yesterday. If this is my last entry Hibari will have killed me at school today. If someone ever finds my journal, tell my mom I love her._

* * *

_August 21 1998_

_Namimori- Japan_

_Day 81. _

_Just trained my DWF. Thyme and Rosemary remain predictable. I'll be off to school now._

A lot had changed since he became part of Hibari's pack. Hibari and he had become friends. Kind off. No, not really. But it was the closest thing both of them had that could be called friendship.

The general public had started calling him dame less and less. It had been slightly over a week and yet people saw him in a whole new light. It hadn't even gone so fast in his old world. But hey, in his old world he didn't go from dame to beating up Yakuza members into submission in public. He had done those kind of things hidden from the public.

Tsuna wasn't even trying to pretend anymore. He knew that Reborn would see through his illusions he tried to put up the minute he came. So why bother putting them up now?

The only reason the general public wasn't scared of him was because of his cuteness. He could be bashing Yakuza members their heads into the cold hard ground and strangers would walk up and pet him.

His cuteness was turning out to be the mightiest weapon out of all of them.

* * *

''Sawada Tsynayoshi reporting for duty.''

''Little animal.'' He acknowledged Tsuna's presence. Hibari held the keys to the school. Tsuna and Hibari had been the first ones to arrive and the last ones to leave the school for a while now.

''So, what are we going to do today?'' He heard the little animal ask.

The little animal had proven to be a worthy member of his pack. At first he had thought Namimori to be filled with herbivore. So he had been surprised to see a little baby lion that day.

A baby lion was cute and small. It didn't seem like much of a danger. But one day it would grow into the mighty and powerful lion.

But lion cubs where dependent of their mother. They needed someone to guide them. To show them how the world worked. So he decided to take the cub in and groom him into the mighty lion he would once become.

So that Hibari could one day have a worthy opponent.

He however hadn't expected the cub to be so strong already. Already could the cub evade his attacks and hit him from time to time.

So he had given the cub his own little territory. The little animal had again proved him to be able to handle the herbivore that dared to come and go as they pleased in his territory. (Hibari would have been disappointed if he couldn't, the Yakuza members had been given weapons but had no real training. Only a certain few where actual trained fighters.) He could already take out many Yakuza members in one go, like Hibari himself could.

And it had sped up Hibari's plan. Hibari was a fighter, but he was not stupid.

He had already calculated how destroy the Yakuza. If his calculations where correct he would spend a year and a half fighting them. After a year and a half he would have put enough of them in prison to destroy their HQ with little problem.

He would prove dominance to the younger members and force them to join him. Those people he would later force into the Foundation he was planning to create. Simple and easy.

Tsunayoshi Sawada had changed all of his plans. He was going through the Yakuza numbers almost as fast as Hibari himself did. Hibari hadn't been this excited in ages. He renewed his efforts in destroying his opponents.

A silent competition began. Tsunayoshi Sawada would defeat more Yakuza members. Hibari would defeat more Yakuza members to make the gap bigger. And it repeated.

The little animal had only been in his pack for 9 days and the amount of Yakuza members he defeated every day had already tripled. Tsunayoshi Sawada numbers weren't far of.

Three times the amount than normal he defeated. So did Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Which meant his progress was six times what he had expected.

He had expected to be done in a year and a half. 18months.

Which meant he now only had to wait 3months.

He had expected to be able to defeat them alone in three months. But he could do so now with Tsunayoshi Sawada by his side.

The cub however remained a cub. He was unable to bite his opponents to death. He worked swift and didn't really enjoy the fighting. He would learn in time.

''Hibari-san…?'' Hibari had been unaware of the time it had took him to answer.

''Sawada Tsunayoshi. Today we will be ending the Reiji Yakuza once and for all.''

''Huh? How are we doing that?'' Little cub. So stupid.

''We'll be biting them to death.'' Wasn't the answer obvious? He pulled out a map, he had already circled the location of the HQ.

''Their HQ is located on this location.''

''So… what's the plan?''

''We bite them to death.''

''…''

''Hn.'' He stood up and walked out of his office.

''Wait. Right now?''

''Hn.'' Little cub... so stupid.

* * *

Tsuna knew he would regret taking the badge, but he had done so anyway. And he regretted it now.

_Jump. Kick left. Roll to your left. Jab to your right._

He took out five men doing so. He had understood when Hibari had told him that they would bite them to death. It wasn't much of a plan, but he had thought that they would be doing so together. Instead Hibari had kicked in the door. Told him to take care of the grunts while he took out the leaders. And ran off.

It was moment like these that he truly hated his own life.

_Stand still. Wait. Now duck. _

A bullet flew through the air and hit the person behind him.

_Three steps backwards. Kick to the left. Uppercut to the right. Jump. Kick right foot 30__º_

Another seven grunts fell. He hadn't been in such a fast paced battle in a long time. He was struggling not to use his Dying Will Flames.

_Punch the genitals. Grab his face. Knee him in the face. Use him as shield for baseball bat. Throw him into baseball bat guy. Kick in the face._

Sawada Tsunayoshi strongly disliked Hibari.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**This was the first chapter that I actually liked. Writing it went smooth.**


	4. Leap of Faith

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Beta'd by chrihstie (/u/6401786)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Leap of Faith**

''Hide-kun. Watch out for you baby brother, okay?'' It was a sizzling summer day in 1995. It had been a long time since his father had come to visit. If it weren't for the photos that hung on the walls he would have forgotten how the man looked like. But his father was back once more and he would be spending the whole month with them. Earlier in the day his father had taken Tsuna and him out to buy some ice cream. Now, the whole family was going out on a picnic.

''Okay,'' he answered his mother. His mother and father had taken a seat on the picnic blanket like so many old people had done. Lots of people had gone out on a picnic since it was so hot. And with them were a lot of children.

''Come, Tsuna.'' He held his younger brothers' hand and started walking towards the swings. This would be the first time he could play with his brother outside the house. His mother didn't trust him enough to bring his younger brother to the park with him just yet. His little brother followed him quietly like he always did. His brother was a little slow and couldn't talk all that well yet. They would always laugh at him when he pronounced something wrong so he preferred not to talk.

''Do you want me to push you on the swings?'' he asked. His little brother just nodded and took a seat on the swing. He started pushing the swing; he couldn't push it as hard as his dad could but he could still push it pretty hard. Tsuna looked like he was enjoying himself.

''Hey! Hidetada-kun!'' A kid with spiky black hair came running towards him.

''Hey. Mochida-kun.'' He smiled. Mochida was his best friend. They had met the first day of Elementary School and hit it off immediately. He couldn't have asked for a better friend.

''Wanna go play some football? The big kids are playing on the field and they told us that we could play too.'' Mochida was hopping up and down from excitement with a huge smile on his face.

''The big kids? No way!'' He, too, was very excited until he realized something. ''I'm supposed to stay with my baby brother.'' He didn't want to stay but he had told his mom he would watch out for Tsuna.

''Just let him play on the swings or slide or something. Nothing will happen anyway,'' said Mochida almost immediately. He thought about it and almost instantly made up his mind. Mochida was right, nothing would happen anyway.

''Tsuna. You play here. If you need me, I'll be over there,'' he told his brother. The swing had stopped moving and Tsuna was watching him with wonder.

''Come, Hidetada-kun!'' He spared his brother one last glance before he ran after his best friend.

* * *

''You told your mother that you were going to watch your little brother.'' Hidetada looked down in shame. It was the first time he had been scolded by his father. His dad was the fun parent and Hidetada got away with a lot of things. So being scolded meant that he did something really bad.

But why had he been bad? It wasn't like anything really happened to his little brother. There were some kids that called him bad words because he was afraid of going down the slide, but he didn't get hurt or something.

'I just wanted to play with the big kids,'' he explained to his father.

''Hidetada-kun.'' Hidetada winced. _No 'Hide-kun',_ he thought. ''You can't just leave your little brother alone. Nothing bad happened today, but it could have happened. What if one of the boys hit him? You're his big brother, if you don't protect him, who will?''

''Okay, from now on, I'll always protect him. No matter what.'' He had always remembered the promise. How could he not? Not even a week later when they returned to play in the park, Tsuna would already be known as the kid that was afraid to go down the slide.

The bullying would continue and Hidetada did everything he could to prevent older kids from bullying his younger brother. After a while, he had started to hate it.

_Tsuna, can't you just study harder?_

_Tsuna, why don't you defend yourself?_

_Tsuna, it's just a cat. Why are you afraid of it?_

He had been six when he had made the promise, a year younger than Tsuna was now. So why was he supposed to protect Tsuna? Wasn't Tsuna old enough to at least try to protect himself? And then Tsuna started protecting himself. He suddenly got smarter and stronger.

He had been surprised when he didn't like it when Tsuna began showing higher grades. Not even ten days in Hibari's care and his little brother went around beating up Yakuza. Had he really been such a bad big brother? Could Tsuna have become awesome if he had spent a little more time helping him?

You know how they say that you don't miss something until it's gone?

Hidetada had prided himself in being the older brother. It had felt nice. He had prided himself in being able to protect his little brother. He hadn't known. Now it was gone.

No longer did Tsuna look up in admiration when talking to his older brother. When he talked to his brother it felt like he was talking to his mom. He knew Tsuna loved him, but the bond that they had once possessed was no more.

* * *

Nana wasn't the smartest women out there. She knew it and most people who knew of her knew it. Another well-known fact was that she loved her family beyond and above all. So that day when her little Tsu-kun had walked downstairs she instantly knew that there was something wrong.

Once upon a time she had been the Earth. Bound and unmoving.

Growing up hadn't been easy for her. Due to complications at birth, she never got the chance to meet her mother. Her father was always busy working, trying to make enough money for both of them and her grandparents to live off of. There wasn't enough money for school so she was homeschooled by her grandparents. She didn't learn a lot, but she had no problem with the basics.

She was stuck at home. Every member of the household had a job. Her job was to become the perfect housewife and get married to some random guy she had never met. Just for some money. Her life had already been planned out and she had no choice.

She didn't want to be the Earth. Chains were holding her back. She reached for the free sky, but was scared to break the chains that were holding her down and what her future would become if she did.

Until the day she made a _leap of faith_.

Nana broke the chains that held her down and never looked back. No longer was she stuck; she roamed free in the outside world, but the outside world wasn't much better.

Dreamy. Unobservant. Oblivious. Sometimes just plain stupid. Those were just some of the words people described her as. In the beginning the words had really hurt her. She would cry herself to sleep. The world around her didn't like her.

She was just stupid Nana. Unable to make any friends. (She had been truly happy when Tsuna told her that he and Hibari had become friends. She had feared that he would be like her: forever bound to the earth, unable to touch all that the sky could give.)

A fake smile was plastered on her face wherever she went.

She would just smile at them. Words no longer hurt her. No longer did she worry about what people said about her. Listening to their words was the same as listening to her relatives. She refused to let her life be ruled once more.

She would go from town to town. Until she settled down in Namimori. Prices were low in the small town, so she wouldn't have to worry about a roof above her head or enough food.

It was in Namimori that she met the love of her life.

Her job had been fairly simple at the time. She had been a barista and while the customers could be annoying with what they wanted, it was nothing that she couldn't handle. She spent most of her time working, while she enjoyed the taste of freedom, she disliked being alone. It was one of those days she first met him. The first time she hadn't thought much of him. He had been good looking, but as a barista you saw enough people every day that five minutes of one good looking guy wouldn't be engraved in your memory.

This continued a couple of time. It had been his eighth time (or so he had told her afterwards) that he had started his first conversation with her. This continued. Again. Again. Again. And again. She hadn't noticed back then, but her fake smile turned real when talking to him.

Life continued. He became her first friend. He became her first boyfriend. He became her husband.

Back then she had thought that when she unchained herself she would no longer be the earth. Looking back now she still was the Earth, but she could finally reach the sky.

She had given her children the freedom to do whatever they wanted. Hidetada was quite the talented kid, but it had been Tsunayoshi that was her favorite. (All parents have favorites, no matter how hard they deny it.) She had been scared that she had cursed her son with her DNA. He was so much like her that she couldn't help but silently encourage her son. Like her, he wasn't all that smart and had problems making friends. And like her, he had a latent in cooking. That day when he walked down the stairs she saw it. He wasn't the Earth like she was anymore. He was the Sky like his father was.

And she would be reminded of it every time they spoke since that day. His talent in cooking had disappeared. He suddenly got smarter and stronger. Every time he smiled at her she knew that behind those smiles lay secrets she would probably never find out. But she knew while Tsuna was different it was still Tsuna that stood before her.

Iemitsu wasn't always there, but that didn't matter. He had given her something no one ever gave her; love. He didn't leave her until he had been sure that there would always be someone with her, to love her and be loved by her. Her life wasn't perfect. She wasn't some princess that got everything she wanted, but she had people that she loved and whom loved her back, no matter what. So could she really ask for more?

She was the Earth. The constant Earth that watched the sky as it changed. She would be always there when the sky needed a home and would gladly give it to them.

* * *

_August 22 1998_

_Namimori- Japan_

_Day 82._

_Hibari-san and I defeated the Reiji Yakuza yesterday. There is this crazy rumor going around that I stabbed all members with a spoon and used it to force feed them their organs._

He had no idea why they would be thinking that. All the people he had beaten up hadn't been that damaged, unlike Hibari's opponents. They had been beaten to near death, he had continued beating his opponents until they begged to go to prison.

The worst thing about the rumors were that there were none about Hibari. Everyone was too scared of the ten year old to spread any rumors about him. Though what was a known fact by now was that he was a complete demon.

There was no denying it anymore. The policemen respected him once more for accomplishing what they had been struggling to do for years. They even respected him a little, but those that didn't believe the rumors believed him to be some kind of mascot for the soon to be prefect. Tsuna wasn't sure if he preferred to be seen as a mascot or as a spoon force feeder.

Little of the Yakuza had actual training so neither Tsuna nor Hibari got hurt during the escapade. He had been giving the day of after beating up the Yakuza but was expected to return to school today.

He went downstairs. Just like the past couple of weeks he was the first one to wake up. He might as well use the rumors in his advantage. He went to the kitchen and put a spoon in his pocket. He picked up his mother ready made bento and left for school without any sound.

* * *

This was the first time in a long time that he wasn't the second person to arrive at school. Hibari pretty much lived at school and Tsuna would arrive at six before any of the other teachers arrived. Today was different however. Hibari had recruited new members for the future Foundation.

For some strange reason he felt jealous. He had been enjoying the alone time with his guardian. The only thing that made up for it was that he was an actual member of the prefects pack. Those people where just underlings.

The moment he stepped onto the school property he was bombarded with glares. Sawada Tsunayoshi before becoming a mafia boss would have screamed 'Hiee'. Although he had grown out of that.

''Kid. You're not allowed to enter the school before 7AM,'' the underling stated. Tsuna raised his eyebrow. Those underlings probably knew that there was some kid named Sawada Tsunayoshi that they were allowed to let in but didn't know what he looked like. Him looking all fluffy wouldn't match the spoon stabbing force feeder they heard so much about.

He stared at the guard before pulling the shiny spoon out of his pocket. There was a silence for a couple of seconds before he put the spoon back in his pocket. He entered the school without problem after that.

He walked towards Hibari's office like he was used too. He decided to take the longest route this time, just because. Besides he had enough of time.

''Sawada Tsunayoshi reporting for duty,'' he stated after entering the Cloud Guardian's office.

''Welcome, Sawada-sama.'' Tsuna raised an eyebrow. That was a new one.

''Ahh.. Kusakabe-san, there is no need to call me that. Just Tsuna is fine.'' Kusakabe looked different, very different. He lacked his previous hair style; it looked regular now. Tsuna couldn't remember ever seeing him like this.

''You already know my new second in command?'' stated the skylark. Why wasn't Tsuna the second in command? He had known Hibari longer. The sky didn't want it, but still nodded in confirmation.

''Furthermore, the Namimori Elementary Disciplinary Committee will be patrolling Namimori from now on. You no longer need to defend your territory,'' the cloud guardian continued. Once again he felt a pang of pain. He finally got rid of the patrolling. He nodded once more.

''You no longer need to arrive early. I will be using that time to train my new underlings, instead you're required to come every Wednesday and Thursday for extra training.'' Tsuna nodded once more. Not sure if he should be happy or not. He could spend more time in the morning to train his flames. He still was unable to channel enough flames to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode without damaging his body afterwards.

''I expect all my new underlings to cut their hair in this style.'' He held up an extremely good drawing. Tsuna had no idea that Hibari could draw so well. The drawing might has well been a picture, you wouldn't notice any difference. A small giggle escaped his mouth when he realized that Hibari had once again planned everything out as a child.

He paled when he realized he had giggled out loud. Kusakabe looked at him with remorse. Sharp blue eyes glared at him and hard steel tonfas already appeared out of no where. There was still a little dried up blood on it from the day before. Tsuna decided to run.

''No running in the hallways!'' He heard Hibari stating quite loud. The footstep following him revealed that the prefect had broken his own rules in favor of letting him escape. ''You'll never get me alive!''

By the time Hibari was done with him he was considered dead by the standard of 34 different countries.

* * *

''Did you hear what happened yesterday?''

''Don't talk so loudly, you don't want him to force feed you your organs.''

No matter what world you were in there would always be people who thought you weren't able to hear them when they whispered. He just sat down in his seat. He hadn't heard the word 'dame' yet today and he had already been sitting for ten minutes in the classroom. Perhaps this was a good thing after all. Did children even know what organs were? He hadn't known back then, but he might have been a little stupid.

''Hello classroom, I hope you have all studied hard for the test.'' Test? What test?

Thanks to Reborn he was able to speak eleven different languages. Only three of them he spoke with a slight accent. The others had been honed to perfection. His head had become a calculator and he was a good enough tactician to change the Mafia from all it stood for too what he wanted it to be in two years. He was by no means stupid, and he realized that already,

However, he, too, had his weak aspects. He wasn't all that great in History. He knew Vongola's history but everything beside that, he had forgotten. Biology wasn't his strong suit either, but he knew where to hit his enemies to make them hurt. He knew what to do when someone was hurt and how he needed to fix it, but he knew little about the subject self. He completely sucked at Science and Physics, but was yet to encounter those subjects in this timeline.

He needed to study even in this timeline to get good grades. He had been unable to study the day before for obvious reasons. Hibari would get really mad if one of his pack members got a low grade. He didn't want another beating. Perhaps he should ask to take the test on a later date. He had a valid excuse, didn't he?

''Sensei, I was unable to study yesterday. Could I perhaps make this test on a later date?'' He used words that his classmates didn't understand. The teacher look at him for a couple of seconds.

''And what was so important that you couldn't study?''

''Well, you see.. I was busy annihilating the local Yakuza. After completely destroying them, learning for the test completely slipped my mind,'' he spoke as if it was an everyday occurrence.

''Sawada-kun. That is no valid excuse. If you want to destroy a Yakuza in your free time that is your choice, but it shouldn't take away time from your studies. Shame on you,'' his sensei replied without missing a beat. Tsuna looked down in shame. Shame on him indeed. He just hoped that it was a subject he was good at.

* * *

_August 31 1998_

_Namimori- Japan_

_Day 91._

_The rumors have changed again. The spoon rumor changed in a chopstick rumor. I liked the spoon rumor better, the chopsticks keep breaking in my pocket._

* * *

''Tsuna, is it true?'' Hidetada hadn't been speaking to him the last couple of weeks. He was glad that he finally started talking again. He had started to become lonely again. Hibari didn't talk a lot. He had started talking to Kusakabe, but as the second in command of the future Foundation he received more training than the other underlings. By the time that Tsuna got to school Kusakabe would be half dead, so talking was hard.

''Is what true?'' His brown eyes looked up.

''You know. The rumors?'' The rumors? By now there were so many different rumors floating around. The two most popular were the force feeding rumors. Most people still claimed he used a spoon, but a large amount of people started saying that he had used chopsticks.

''What rumor?'' he replied.

''There are different kind of rumors?'' Hidetada seemed surprised. He obviously hadn't known yet. That was probably a good thing, this meant that the new rumors weren't spreading as fast as he had originally thought they did.

''Yeah, what rumor have you heard?'' he decided to ask.

''You force feeding people their organs with a spoon.'' The original rumor, good.

''No, that's ridiculous. Do you really think I would do that?'' He pulled up his cute face, but it didn't have the effect he wished. Instead, Hidetada took a step back. Perhaps he looked too much like those little murder girls in those stories. All cute and stuff before they killed you. He should practice his cute face more, it would be a shame if couldn't use his moe-mode anymore.

''Tsuna, why is there a spoon sticking out of your pocket.'' Hidetada was pointing at his left pocket. He stored his chopsticks in his right pocket.

''…. I can explain this.''

''Tsuna, you need to stop force feeding people their organs. Only bad people do that. I knew I shouldn't have let you befriended Hibari. You were such a good kid, and now you're bad.'' Wow, he had been called bad by his brother, twice.

''But I really didn't do it.''

''If you promise me you'll stop I won't tell mom.'' Hidetada almost whispered. (Keeping secrets from your mother was bad)

''Okay, I promise.'' He had by now learned that going with the flow was the easiest thing to do. If a little promise was all that was needed for Hidetada to stop being afraid of him, he would gladly make one.

* * *

_September 17 1998_

_Namimori- Japan_

_Day 108._

_Hibari and I are getting stronger in a fast pace. By the time that Reborn comes we'll probably already be stronger than I was before coming to this world. Scared for my other guardians._

''My mom made you a bento.'' This had been the first time since that day that he was alone with Hibari. Tsuna had started noticing that Hibari never ate at school, instead he would take naps during the brakes. Since he utterly failed at cooking he asked his mom to do it.

''I don't need your herbivorous food.'' Hibari replied without looking up.

They were sitting on the roof. Watching the people live their lives. The school yard was quiet these days. Quiet in the sense of no one trying to cause problems. The Yakuza incident was still fresh in the people's minds, they would never dare to try something when they knew that Hibari was roaming the halls. So instead going around beating up people, Hibari would nap while he ordered his underlings to beat them up.

''Look at the food before stating your opinion. Besides, don't you think it's rude to decline people their food knowing that they worked hard on it?'' Their relationship had gotten good enough to the point where he could state his opinion without dying.

''Don't order me around, little animal.'' Despite what he said, he still took the bento. He smelled the bento that was still closed and when he could only smell meat, he opened it.

''Meat,'' he muttered. He started eating without another word.

''You're welcome,'' muttered Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't understand how Hibari only ate meat. The human body shouldn't be able to function properly on meat only, yet Hibari would continue to do so for many years. Perhaps Hibari wasn't a human after all. If he hadn't known that Yuni, Bermuda and Kawahira were the only prehumans alive he would have thought Hibari to be one. There was a possibility that Hibari had another kind of blood flowing through his veins, demon blood. If pre-humans existed demons could too.

''Hibari-san, there is this thing I have been wondering lately.''

''Hn.'' Tsuna could translate this to continue.

''Why is Kusakabe your second in command and why did I have to stop patrolling my area?'' The sky outright asked it since Hibari hated it when people beat around the bush.

''Stupid little animal,'' replied Hibari.

Tsuna waited for specification but it never came. ''Hibari?"

''Hn.'' This 'hn' meant stop talking if you don't want to get hit by one of my tonfas. Tsuna went for it anyway.

''I'm not sure what you meant by stupid little animal,'' Tsuna continued. Hibari sighted, he stopped chewing and looked at him in a deadpan expression.

''You're aren't one of my underlings. Any member in my pack, I expect to become a carnivore.'' Hibari stated. A grin appeared on Tsuna face. ''Hn.'' Ah, stop grinning. Tsuna stopped immediately, a small warm smile appeared on his face when Hibari continued eating. He shouldn't have worried.

* * *

_October 14 1998_

_Namimori- Japan_

_Day 135._

_It's my birthday! I should be feeling happy. I kind of do, but there is just something that prevents me from being truly happy. I just have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen._

* * *

**I had originally planned this to be the Yamamoto meet chapter, but halfway through that chapter I felt like the pacing was way too fast. So instead I give you an 'aftermath' chapter. It's a little shorter since I didn't want it to drag on too much.**

**Next week the Yamamoto chapter and a little bit of Thyme and Rosemary.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you have a great day.**


	5. Leap Into the Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Beta'd by chrihstie (/u/6401786)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Leap Into the Rain**

In his original world all the guardians had given Tsuna their choice of weapon at least once, his sun guardian kept doing so every birthday. Reborn had taught the Neo Primo how to shoot a gun. The sadistic tutor kept telling him that he was terrible at it, but everyone was terrible compared to Reborn. Tsuna was able to hit a moving object, so he considered himself good enough. Any other weapon he sucked at wielding.

Hayato had been delighted to teach his boss how to wield dynamite. Tsuna, to the storm's dismay, had given up after he kept burning himself. The Vongola sky wasn't all that good at predicting the dynamite's trajectory. Furthermore, he kept flicking his wrist at an angle of seventy eight degrees instead of seventy seven degrees.

Next was the rain guardian, Tsuna had always wondered how Takeshi had gotten so good in such a small amount of time. Takeshi had gotten good enough to fight and defeat Superbi Squalo, a sword emperor, in matter of days. His happy go lucky friend was able to switch the amount of swords he used rapidly. He had first used a single sword and gotten used to using four swords in a couple of days. It had only had taken him a single day to teach himself how to fight with two swords. The rain guardian just wasn't as efficient at tutoring Tsuna as he was at learning the art of sword himself. Tsuna would have said he was the bad student, but when all your teacher told you was to just 'swooch, swooch, like this. Easy huh? You'll get it in no time,' it was apparent that the problem didn't lay with him.

Then there was Ryohei. The sun guardian would give his sky boxing gloves on every single one of his birthdays. Boxing was the only fighting style Tsuna had been remotely successful at. The fluffy brunette was good at hand to hand combat, since he didn't possess an actual style. Instead he preferred to throw all kinds of fighting styles together in a grand mishmash. Tsuna had actually incorporated a couple moves Kyoko's older brother had taught him into his fighting style.

Tsuna hadn't even dared to touch Lambo's gift. There was no way he would try putting those horns on his head. With his luck he would be struck by lightning the second he put them on.

Mukuro had given him a trident and had never taken the time to teach him how to use the weapon. Nagi had given him a spear. She proved herself to be the best tutor out all of his guardians. That time however it was his abyssal spear skills that had ended the lessons. Nagi would fall in a fit of laughter every time she remembered his awful skills.

And finally there was Hibari. It had taken Hibari a while before he actually showed up to one of Tsuna's birthday parties, just to leave immediately after giving Tsuna his present. After giving him his old set of tonfas, they had started training. Well, training but it was more like a slaughter fest. Hibari believed in teaching Tsuna while fighting. A mere 'defend yourself,' was all Tsuna had been given. This had continued until Tsuna one day fought back without the tonfas. They agreed to become sparring partners after that and dropped the training.

This world was no different.

''Hn.'' A box fell before Tsuna's feet. No effort had been made to decorate the carton box. But it was just that, a carton box. But hey, who was Tsuna to complain? He should be happy Hibari had remembered. His mother had gotten him metal chopsticks, he wasn't sure what she wanted him to do with them. Hidetada had given him one of his old toys, a robot, the old Tsuna had loved robots. The future Foundation didn't know about his birthday, so the only person left was Hibari.

''Thank you.'' A fond smile appeared on Tsuna's face. He would have taken his time to unwrap the present had there been something to unwrap. So instead he opened the box to find a pair of old and battered tonfas laying in it.

''Thank you Hibari, but I don't need a weapon.''

''Just hold onto them,'' the prefect replied. A small glare promised the sky a lot of pain if he didn't do as was told appeared on Hibari's face.

Tsuna decided to just follow the order, not feeling like being chased down again.

''Now say 'I will bite you to death'.''

''No thank you.''

''Just say it,'' said Hibari while admiring his own work, ''I will bite you to death.''

''I don't need a stupid catchphrase,''

''Catchphrases are not stupid!'' Hibari growled . A single tonfa shot out towards Tsuna. Tsuna just let himself get hit; he didn't feel like dodging.

''What kind of catchphrase is 'I will bite you to death' anyway? How did you come up with something like that?'' Tsuna asked while rubbing his injured arm.

''Hn. What is wrong, little animal?"

"I don't know," replied Tsuna, ''I just have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen.'' Tsuna glanced at a group of students as he said so.

A grave, yet thrilled, look appeared on the prefect's face. He knew Tsuna better than most people did, or at least he thought he did. Hibari had spent a couple of months with the sky and had early on noticed that if Tsuna had a 'feeling' those 'feelings' would become reality.

Hibari had thought it to be instincts in the beginning such as how the brunette would evade his attack before the prefect had even started moving, but it had been proven to be far more. Tsuna was no instinctual fighter, this had become apparent. His powers didn't solemnly rest in the art of fighting. He could foresee far greater things. More than once had the brunette predicted things no normal human should possibly be able to predict.

Small things like, 'I wouldn't eat that if I were you,' only for Kusakabe to find out that there was a worm in his apple. Or bigger things like, 'I'd sit a little to the left,' only for a branch to fall down where Hibari had sat a couple of minutes earlier. Early on the skylark would always say that he wouldn't be ordered around, but he, like the donkey, never hit his head on the same stone twice. He had learned to trust Tsuna's advice.

So when Tsuna said something terrible was going to happen, you knew that shit was going down soon. This could either mean that, like Tsuna said, things would go terribly wrong or, like he hoped, a worthwhile opponent would finally appear in Namimori.

''When?'' Hibari asked.

''I don't know, soon?'' Tsuna replied unsure. He kept staring at the crowding students.

''I won't be attending training today, see you later,'' Tsuna said afterwards. He picked up his tonfa box and left the roof. Tsuna wasn't sure what to do. This terrible feeling wasn't directed towards Tsuna himself, but towards Takeshi.

And 'Operation Stalk Takeshi' began.

* * *

''Hello, Kocho-san. I heard of your problem,'' Tsuna said to the principal, ''I could substitute for the day.'' Tsuna wore the Namimori Elementary School uniform he had been wearing all day. The only thing that was different were the glasses that now rested a top of his nose. It was enough of a disguise to infiltrate the school as a teacher.

''You heard about that? That man, I don't get why he ate peanuts if he knew he was allergic to them.'' It had only been ten minutes since the homeroom teacher of class 2B left.

''Yes, yes,'' chimed Tsuna lively, ''we can only wonder what would drive a man to eat food he is allergic to. It's a good thing I was in the neighborhood, this way the students of class 2B won't fall behind.''

''Indeed.'' The principal could only nod.

''Class will be starting soon, we can go over the details later. I wouldn't want to give my students a bad first impression.'' Tsuna exited the principal office and started moving towards the classroom. He found his class already waiting for him.

''Hello class.'' His voice caught the attention of the students, muting the conversations. ''Mako-sensei didn't feel well so I'll be your substitute teacher for the day.'' His eyes scanned over the children. Kyoko. Hana. Takeshi.

''You can call me Tsunaya-sensei,'' said Tsuna while writing out his 'name' on the blackboard.

''Sawada-san, are you pretending to be a teacher? No, a better question is...Why is no one else wondering this?'' Oh shit, busted. Tsuna had forgotten that Hana wasn't stupid. Giggles resonated throughout the classroom.

''Are you serious Hana-chan? That isn't stabbing-Tsuna, they don't look alike at all,'' mocked one of the many students. Saved by stupidity.

''Yes he does,'' Hana stated while looking around the classroom for supporters, ''am I the only one that sees it? Come on, the only thing different about him is those glasses he is wearing.''

''That is enough, Kurokawa-san,'' said Tsuna, ''I won't have you mocking me in my own classroom.'' Tsuna received an intense glare from Hana. He pretended not to notice it which only pissed Hana off more.

''First things first, Takeshi-san, I don't want you sitting by the windows,'' started Tsuna. Windows were dangerous. ''You, random kid, switch places with him.'' He pointed towards the kid that sat at the perfect position. Hard to be targeted by assassins that for some reason would try to assassinate eight year olds, close enough for Tsuna to step in if something happened.

''But I always sit here.''

''Today you won't.''

''That isn't fair.''

''Life isn't fair.''

He had no desire to teach kids on his birthday, he had a hard time dealing with just I-pin and Lambo. Now he had twenty of those little buggers just staring at me. But if spending a day with twenty kids meant keeping Takeshi safe, he would do so gladly.

Tsuna waited patiently until the two boys switched seats.

''Sensei, the curriculum is located in the lowest drawer of the desk. We were discussing the Tokugawa shogunate,'' the class nerd stated eagerly.

''Thank you, but I won't be following the curriculum. My teacher taught me that for a healthy mind, you first need a healthy body. If you follow my program your IQ will be tripled by the end of the day.'' Excited murmurs resonated through the classroom.

''Okay, that's complete bullshit.''

'Kurokawa-san, language,'' said Tsuna calmly.

''Hana-chan, you shouldn't bully the substitute teacher,'' scolded Kyoko.

''Haha, this program sounds really fun, right?'' Takeshi asked.

''Yes, now drop and give me fifty.''

''Tsuna-sensei?'' asked Hana.

''Yes?''

''Aha! See, he reacted to Tsuna, he is Sawada-san.''

''Tsuna is short for Tsunaya.''

''What a coincidence,'' sparkled Kyoko. The class murmured in agreement.

He now understood Reborn completely, messing with people was way more fun than he initially thought it would be.

* * *

''Haha, that was refreshing.'' Takeshi was one of the few left standing.

''That was fun, wasn't it?'' Kyoko agreed. All the others were moaning on the floor.

''I don't feel any smarter,'' gasped the class nerd.

"If you performed the exercises correctly, the boost in IQ will show up sometime in the next sixty years,'' Tsuna answered calmly. ''You're all dismissed.''

The sky waited till all the students left the classroom before he started phase two, which was the literal form of stalking.

Following Takeshi around like a creep.

Every few minutes Takeshi would stop and turn around. The fluffy brunette really should work on his stalking skills. It must have been that natural hitman thing Takeshi had that Reborn was always going on about.

He didn't mess up until he tripped over his own feet, knocking into a trashcan. The trashcan fell over so that everyone could hear his blunder. Takeshi, along with everyone else, turned around towards the sound.

''Are you okay?'' The rain guardian asked. Tsuna's face turned red from the embarrassment.

''Yes. Thanks for asking.''

''Were you following me?''

''…." The brunette stammered. ''No… Just be careful, okay? I just got this feeling,"

''Feelings?'' Takeshi asked, unsure.

''No, not like that! I mean… just watch out. Okay?'' The Vongola Decimo requested. He didn't wait for an answer. He turned around and started running away, only to trip over his own legs again.

The rain guardian was left behind, complete and utterly confused.

* * *

_October 15 1998_

_Namimori- Japan_

_Day 136. _

_Takeshi caught me stalking him yesterday. The feeling that something bad is about to happen is still present, so whatever it is, it has yet to happen. Hibari was mad that I skipped out on training yesterday. He'll probably hurt me, a lot._

* * *

"Yo, Tsuna.'' No longer sat the sincere, childlike smile on his face. Instead, the expression on his face was a mix between wonder, worry, and confusion. ''Yesterday you told me to watch out. What did you mean by that?'' Silent communication told Tsuna that, yes, something bad had happened. He shouldn't have stopped stalking Takeshi.

''Yamamoto-san... what happened?''

''That's what I should be asking you,'' replied Takeshi, more hostile than he had ever been against Tsuna. His eyes shone dangerously, like the future rain guardian's would when someone threatened his sky.

''I truly don't know what you're talking about.''

''Don't lie to me, you knew something was going to happen.''

''Sometimes, I just get these feelings that things will go bad.''

''Feeling.. ah, you did say something like that, didn't you?'' Takeshi looked ashamed for a couple of seconds before the look got replaced by a fake smile. ''Sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out like that.'' He turned around and started walking away, only for a small hand to stop him.

''I may not know what happened, but I can help. The committee and I can help, just tell me what's wrong.''

Takeshi looked over his shoulder. There was a complete silence for a couple of seconds, until a tear appeared from the rain guardians' eye.

''My k-kaa-san… not home… and there was b-blood… my dad told… me to s-stay over at a friend's house… '' Tears were flowing over his future rain guardians cheeks. It was moments like these that Tsuna was reminded that he wasn't dealing with his own Guardians, but with kids.

''Shh… It's a going to be okay,'' Tsuna cooed as he awkwardly patted his future friend on the back. It was apparent that the rain guardian was trying to calm himself down. Takeshi used his sleeve to wipe away the tears. It took a couple of seconds for the rain guardian to compose himself. Even after that, the rain guardian felt exposed, he had never cried in public before.

''Just go to school, I'll promise you that Hibari and I will be doing everything in our power to find out what happened to her.''

''No, I want to help,'' Takeshi stubbornly said. Tsuna wanted to refuse him, but one look at his friends face told him that he would be following Tsuna no matter what the sky said.

''Fine..''

* * *

_Right. Left. Right. Left. Left._

It had been a long time since Tsuna had felt so pressured. He had no idea what he was doing. Most of the time he could trust his intuition, he hoped this was one of those times. He was running through the early morning streets alongside his future cloud and rain guardians . They knew who they were looking for. They didn't know if anything had happened, or what had happened. They didn't know if she was in Namimori, or if they would have to follow this non existing trail to other cities. They didn't even know whether she was alive or death.

Situations like these were dangerous. They lacked information, yet here Tsuna was taking an eight year old boy with no formal training and a ten year old, while strong was still weak compared to the assassins the world could deliver, onto the battlefield.

The sky, when fighting without his flames, was almost as strong as Hibari, but using his Dying Will Flames meant getting in trouble with his dad and Nono. Trouble that he'd rather not deal with.

''We're leaving Namimori,'' stated a voice to Tsuna's left. The sky glanced at his cloud. Tsuna's feet stopped moving to take in the surroundings. He now knew where they were heading; Kokuyo Land.

A warm sensation given by his hyper intuition told him that he was correct, since coming to this world he felt like his hyper intuition was growing at an abnormal rate. His hyper intuition had been growing in the previous world, but it didn't grow fast enough to notice a difference in small periods of times. In this dimension, however, he felt like he was learning something new every couple of months. Perhaps because he was so young?

''Tsuna.'' This time the voice came from towards his right. He looked at the rain guardian and he nodded to indicate Takeshi had his attention, ''why did we stop?''

''I know where we're going. Koyuko Land,'' replied Tsuna. The building was visible in the far distance.

''So, what the plan?'' Takeshi asked .

''We bite them to death.''

''…'' Takeshi wasn't sure what was meant by that.

''Not again,'' murmured Tsuna.

''Hn.''

* * *

Once again Hibari chose to kick down the door like he owned the place.

''Duck!'' Tsuna yelled while pulling his rain guardian down with him, knowing that Hibari would be fast enough to follow. Three knives struck the wall their heads had been located previously.

'KAA-SAN!'' Chained down on the floor was a woman covered in many cuts and bruises. Dried blood covered her shoulder and dress. Yellow ooze covered the same shoulder, indicating that it was infected. Even with all the wounds the woman could still be considered a beauty, hair tightly knot in a bun so that the first thing you noticed were the brown eyes that reflected Takeshi's.

Before the bruised and battered women stood a foreign man. A top of his head sat blond unruly hair that looked like it hadn't seen a comb in years, a hairclip was used to keep the hair out of the gleaming red eyes. The woman had evidently not let herself be taken without putting up a fight because unlike her, his wound were tightly wrapped by bandages.

Takeshi started running towards his mother only for Hibari to stop him. A gleam in Hibari eyes told the rain guardian to stay put. Takeshi chose to abide by this order.

''Look at that, they had a son! I was expecting the Shigure to be the one to show up, but this is so much better,'' the man said gleeful, ''now, when he shows up, I'll have both the love of his life and his son as my prisoners.''

''Hibari Kyouya! Sawada Tsunayoshi! Run away, he isn't like the Yakuza. This man is no opponent you can defeat,'' shouted the chained woman.

''Don't tell me what to do, woman,'' countered Hibari. Tonfas appeared as Hibari went into his battle stance. Tsuna shot her an apologetic smile.

''Yes, Kasumi Yamamoto, do not speak to-'' said the man only to be interrupted by the eight year old rain guardian.

''You bastard! How dare you hurt my mom!'' Takeshi had promised his mother to never use bad words and he had never done so before, but he didn't really care at the moment.

''I was indeed a bastard, how did you know? This won't do at all, I'll have to teach you not to interrupt me anymore.''

''I'm not scared of you! Hibari and Tsuna are both really strong, they'll bite you to death and you'll regret ever hurting my mom,'' screamed the rain guardian.

''Who are you and why are you doing this?'' Tsuna's mind was racing, trying to come up with a tactic to take out the man without putting his friends in danger. It was quite obvious to anyone with trained eyes like his that his friends weren't on the level as this man. The man, albeit looking crazy, radiated a sense of power that told Tsuna he, unlike the Yakuza they had taken care of, was an actual trained 'warrior'. He chose to ask the two questions to stall. All the people he had went up against liked talking a lot, who was Tsuna not to use this to his advantage?

''Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet,'' the man took a step forward and raised both his hands in the air, ''I am the magnificent Carallo. I will tell you a tale of sorrow and sadness.''

Hibari had enough of all the talking and shot forward, tonfa stretched out. Carallo simply sidestepped. Hibari turned around, swinging his tonfa back. Corallo jumped over the tonfa and took a step back. The man's foot shot out while a tonfa was already ready to block the oncoming blow. Hibari was surprised by the force behind the blow, he was slung through the air, back where he had started despite blocking it. The carnivore span midair and landed safely on both his feet.

''Now, now. Your friend asked me a question, listen while I tell my story,'' said Carallo. Hibari grunted, but made no further attempt to attack.

''Now, where was I? Oh, yes, a tale of sorrow and sadness. It all began twenty years ago, I was a sweet little boy, wouldn't hurt a fly.'' A collected stare from the people in the room told Carallo that no one believed him. ''For some reason people don't really like me, can't fathom why, but this wasn't always the case,'' said the man in a comedic tone, ''I once had friends, we were just minding our business when you're father came and murdered them all in cold blood!''

''No.. that isn't true, dad would never hurt someone.''

''He's lying, honey, those were bad men and you're daddy just stopped them,''

''No talking,'' snarled Carallo as he kicked Kasumi in the side. Kasumi was obviously hurt by the kick, but refused to shout out in pain.

Takeshi once again sprinted forward, this time to attack the man. ''Don't hurt my mom,'' he hollered. Again he was stopped, this time by Tsuna. Takeshi tried to break free from Tsuna's hold, but Tsuna had no problem keeping him at bay, despite being almost a head shorter. ''Let me go,'' Takeshi murmured while trying to break free.

''You'll only get yourself hurt, just let Hibari and I handle this.''

''Then go kick his ass.''

''Be patient, young ones. My story is almost finished, I will soon start kicking your asses, like I did with your mother. A battle of epic proportions began, my lightning knifes against her storm shuriken, but as you can see, it was I that was victorious. I will now wait for the Shigure to appear and I will kill both his wife and son right in front of his eyes, just like he did to poor little old me.''

The words storm and lightning meant little for Takeshi and Hibari, for Tsuna these words changed a lot. In his timeline people outside the Vongola Famiglia hadn't started using rings in fights until he came back from the future. Even then it had only been a certain groups of people that used them. In this world people outside these certain groups used them six years earlier. There were more differences between the worlds than he had initially thought.

''So, that's all there is to it? Just some revenge? '' Tsuna asked, ''Hibari, I think you should let me take care of this one.''

''If you get in my way I'll bite you to death,'' growled the prefect before turning towards the lightning flame user, ''for harming a citizen of Namimori, I will bite you to death.''

''I'll teach you a little about how grownups fight. You see, little kids, we've got these things called rings.'' His ring started crackling with green lightning. He threw one lightning flame coated knife towards a pillar. The hardening aspect of the flames made sure that it went through both the pillar and the wall behind it. Hibari's face grew only more bloodthirsty after seeing this.

Hibari stormed toward Carallo like a wild beast, skillfully evading the lightning coated knives thrown towards his head. The skylark twirled one of his tonfas to extend his reach slightly. Thanks to the bandage, he knew that Carallo left leg was still damaged. Using this information, he aimed his tonfa towards the right knee.

Doing so, Hibari forced the man to hop onto his left leg to evade. Carallo didn't show any discomfort though, and instead kicked the cloud's side faster than Hibari could react.

The future cloud guardian refused to show any pain and continued his attack. He swirled the tonfa in his hand and used the backside to jab the man in his stomach. This time Carallo winced slightly, but it wasn't enough to stop the man. He pulled out a knife and in no time coated it in lightning flames.

He swiped the knife down, Hibari out of instinct used the tonfa to block, completely forgetting that the knife previously had no problem slashing through solid rocks. Just as easily as it had cut through the rocks previously, the knife cut straight through the tonfa. Upon noticing that his tonfa offered no protection Hibari discarded the tonfa and jumped back, but not before his sleeve was coated in red.

Tsuna grimaced, while Hibari was talented for a ten year old, the skylark couldn't fight assassins as strong as the Varia yet. At the rate at which they were improving, they would be at the famed Varia Quality in a couple of months, but right now he stood no chance. If only Tsuna had taught the skylark how to use his Dying Will Flames. If he had, Carallo might have had a harder time slicing through the tonfa.

Hibari created distance by jumping back. The prefect rapidly ripped of a piece of his own uniform to wrap it tightly around his wound. In only a few seconds, his eyes were back on the battle, but seconds could mean the difference between life and death in such battles.

A lightning knife had already been thrown and sliced through the air while seemingly accelerating. Before Hibari could even comprehend what happened the knife had been stopped, centimeters before his eyes, but the knife was no longer a knife. Perhaps it was, but the knife was so coated in ice that that you could no longer see it. The block of spiky ice rested in red gloves.

''_Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition.''_

Hibari eyes followed the hands that were attached to the red gloves, his eyes stopped at a fluffy brunette that seemed far more now. Hibari had always had a high opinion of Tsuna. With the two of them being the only carnivore in Namimori, it was hard not to. Well, he was a carnivore, Tsuna was a potential carnivore, but the sky that now stood before him had seemingly unleashed the potential in a matter of seconds.

''Wao,'' muttered the cloud guardian, ''Sawada Tsunayoshi, you have been holding out on training. For that, I'll bite you to death.''

''Not now, Hibari.''

''I am in your debt, so I shall bite you to death on a later date.''

Hibari wasn't the only one that was surprised, Takeshi had loudly stated how cool it was and both Kasumi and Carallo were openly gaping.

''A sky, in Namimori, and one that can freely go in Hyper Dying Will mode. What a surprise,'' Carallo mused after a silence. No longer was the childlike glee present on his face. Upon seeing an opponent that might actually be a treat, it had warped into a serious one.

Tsuna would have been surprised over the Hyper Dying Will mode being common knowledge if he wasn't in the mode himself. It was ironic, going into the Hyper Dying Will mode for the first time in Kokuyo Land once more.

''For harming a citizen of Namimori, no, for hurting my friends,'' said Tsuna in his cool and composed fashion, ''I shall bite you to death.''

Upon hearing Tsuna finally saying it, Hibari grinned. That grin disappeared soon after since they couldn't share the same catchphrase. The skylark made a mental note to think of a catchphrase Tsuna could use.

Multiple knives flew through the air but Tsuna caught them all, and upon touching his gloves, the lightning coated knifes all turned into ice. Tsuna would throw the blocks of ice aside and repeat the process.

''How are you doing that?!'' The frustration was apparent in Carallo's voice. Deciding that throwing knifes wouldn't work, Carallo leaped forward, shortening through the distance between the Sky and him in a couple of second.

Tsuna's hyper intuition had already been great without entering Hyper Dying Will mode. Now that he had entered the mode, Tsuna had no problem anticipating Carallo's moves. Even before the man himself realized what he was about to do, Tsuna's fist was covered in sky flames and shot forward.

It was as if Carallo jumped in front of the fist, as he appeared before Tsuna the exact moment Tsuna threw it. The force behind the fist was enough to punch the man through the wall the knife had earlier been thrown at. Perhaps he had overestimated the man, there was no way that someone in the Varia would be so weak. The man was over reliant on his flames, without them Hibari might be able to stand a chance.

''Yeah! Kick his ass!'' shouted a voice behind Tsuna. A small smile graced the brunette's lips.

''Go unchain your mother, this will be done in seconds.''

''You little shit! Who do you think you are, beating me in a matter of seconds? Hah!'' The man clawed himself out of the rubble. He had coated his body with lightning flames before being thrown through the wall, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to walk anymore. Even with the lightning flames coating him, he had sustained injuries. Previous wounds had opened again, blood was freely flowing on the man skin.

''I will destroy you! All of you! You'll regret it! You will!'' The man rambled. Lightning started to build up around the man's body as he directed all of it towards his hands into a single knife. The small knife started humming with the amount of flames it was fed while the ring on the man's finger bursted right after he was done feeding the knife all the flames he could muster. ''This knife moves faster than bullets,'' the man boasted, ''Eeny,'' he pointed the knife towards Tsuna. ''Meeny,'' he pointed it towards Hibari. ''Miny,'' he pointed it towards Kasumi. ''Moe.'' He threw the knife towards Takeshi.

Although Takeshi was busy unchaining his mother, he wouldn't have been able to evade the knife even if he had been paying attention. After a burst of sky flames, Tsuna appeared next to mother and son. A voice in his head whispered what the best course of action would be. He followed the steps without question. His left hand was used to push Takeshi out of the way. His right hand gripped the chains, chaining down Kasumi. He held the chains up in the air, allowing the oncoming knife to shoot through them and free Kasumi.

Now hurt and drained from his flames Carallo wouldn't be able to offer resistance.

''Hibari, you can repay him now.''

''Hn.'' Hibari didn't need to be told twice, a smirk that promised pain was all Carallo got when Hibari started pounding the man into submission.

* * *

''Please, stop. I'll never hurt anyone ever again.'' Those were the first words Yamamoto Tsuyoshi heard upon entering the abandoned amusement park. Tsuyoshi had been expecting a lot of things since a note had already informed him to come alone if he wished to see his wife alive.

So he came along with his sword. He hadn't used the swords since he and his wife had broken their connection to the underworld nearly fifteen years ago. Instead they had chosen to live their lives in their land of birth. Despite not having used his sword in such a long time, he was confident he could defeat Carallo. The only thing he worried about was finding her dead upon arriving.

What he hadn't expected was for Carallo to be defeated already.

Nor did he expect his son and two other boys to be present.

The first thing he did was scan his son over and upon seeing no wounds, his eyes shifted towards the woman his son was clinging to. Not a lot of wounds were visible, most of them were covered by bandages. A fluffy brunette was still busy disinfecting his wife's visible wounds.

Seeing his family alive gave him the okay to direct his anger towards Carallo. Upon seeing Carallo's body, his anger washed away. Poor man. The man was covered in his own blood and crying openly asa ten year old continued beating the broken lightning flame user.

''Kasumi, you're okay.'' Tsuyoshi went in for the hug. Kasumi tried to stand up, but was stopped by the fluffy brunette.

''Don't stand, I'm not done wrapping your wounds.''

''Tou-san, you're here! It was so cool, they beat the bad guy up and saved mom.'' Puffy eyes told Tsuyoshi that his son had been crying.

''I'm sure it isn't every day that you see a ten year old beat up a professional assassin, the kid sure is something,'' agreed Tsuyoshi.

''Huh? It was Tsuna that beat up the bad man,'' said Takeshi.

''Really?'' Tsuyoshi looked towards Kasumi for confirmation, which she gave in form of a nod. Tsuyoshi remained skeptical. An eight year old defeated a professional assassin even Kasumi couldn't defeat, without a scratch? He could have understood if it had been Hibari. That kid was a little demon, he had a hard time believing it was the fluffy kid that had defeated Carallo, but then again, this was the son of the young lion.

''Thank you, we are indebted to you. How do you wish to be repaid?'' Tsuyoshi bowed which caused Tsuna to blush.

''No, no. I don't need repayment, I would do anything for a friend.'' The only thing Tsuna hoped for was that Takeshi would get out of this without being too scared.

''Friends?'' Takeshi asked.

''We are friends, right?'' Tsuna had been under the impression that they had become friends. Takeshi remained silent for a couple of seconds before a huge smile broke out on his face.

''Best friends!'' Takeshi confirmed. ''Haha, we'll be so cool, the three of us can go around beating up bad guys. Don't worry, I'll be strong like you guys in no time. Dad knows how to use the sword, I'll ask him to teach me,'' Takeshi rambled. Yeah, Takeshi would be fine.

* * *

''Should we call the Boss?'' Thyme wondered out loud. Rosemary just gave him 'that' look. Thyme always got 'that' look from Rosemary whenever he said something stupid. ''I'm just saying, don't you think he'll be mad? What are we going to say?'' continued Thyme.

''The truth,'' replied Rosemary.

''Hello boss, we're calling to say your son unlocked the Hyper Dying Will mode. How that could have happened? Well, you see. Tsunayoshi-kun woke up yesterday and decides he wanted to be a teacher. And oh yeah, Tsunayoshi-kun went around a couple of months ago and beat up Yakuza members. Tsunayoshi-kun fought against an assassin that tried to kill Yamamoto Kasumi. Yeah, a professional assassin, you might know him as Carallo. Yes, that one.''

''…''

''…''

''We'll have to call him. If he finds out another way he'll have our heads.''

''Fine. But you're the one that does the calling.'' Thyme pushed the phone into her hands. Rosemary looked unsure but hit the call button anyway

''Hello! Thyme, Rosemary. How is my cute little Tuna-fish doing?'' Iemitsu knew who had called as the phone was solemnly reserved for the people that he had installed to protect his family. Somewhere in the distance Tsuna had this strange feeling that he was right all along, so he rewarded himself with a piece of cake baked by his mother.

''Well, you see…'' Rosemary was unsure how to begin her story. Should she start with the eradication of the Yakuza or with the assassin the eight year old boy went up against?

''What happened?''

Thyme winced. The boss didn't sound as happy go lucky as he had done so moments before.

''Tsunayoshi-kun managed to unlock the Hyper Dying Will mode…'' Rosemary just decided to follow Thyme's explanation.

''And why, tell me, was my Tuna-fish in such danger that he was in need to unlock it?''

''Well… Tsunayoshi-kun went around beating up Yakuza. He fought an assassin that succeeded in defeating Yamamoto Kasumi a couple of hours ago…''

''And you let him!'''

''Sir. Our orders were to watch him and make sure to dispose of any assassin that went after him.''

''Then why, I ask you, was he fighting an assassin?''

''We were told not to interfere with his life. Are we supposed to walk up to him and tell him not to go after the crazy assassin that kidnapped his friends mother?''

'Why didn't you take out the assassin before Tsuna went after him.''

''Well, I'm sorry that we're unable to read his mind. You know what, next time when an assassin is in town and abducts a random person we'll go kill the assassin, because the eight year old might go after him.''

''Is my little Tuna-fish hurt?''

''No he came out of it without a scratch.''

''Didn't you say he fought a professional assassin?''

''Yes.''

''He isn't hurt, even a little?''

''No.''

''How did he manage that?''

''The Hyper Dying Will mode, sir.''

''Still, any assassin worth his name can hurt someone just unlocking his flames, who did you say abducted Yamamoto Kasumi again?''

''Carallo, sir. Tsunayoshi-kun was able to wield his Hyper Dying Will Mode better than most people out there. He didn't even feel the aftershock of using the flames.''

''Carallo? As in Lightning knife Carallo?''

''Yes, sir.''

''You know, when I assigned you to protect him I was expecting you to prevent this kind of stuff.''

''When you assigned us to protect him we thought that all we had to do was watch a kid and sometimes kill an assassin or two. But suddenly he's becoming a teacher and goes around beating up Yakuza. Hell, he could see right through my Mist Flames. That little shit is making our job so hard.''

''My Tuna-fish isn't a little shit. He's the cutest human being you will ever meet.''

''Yeah, he's cute,'' Rosemary chimed. Thyme nodded in agreement. His own children were quite cute, but they didn't stand a chance against the fluffy sky.

''Right! How are my gorgeous wife and my tough little Hide-kun doing?''

''From what we've seen they're doing fine. They are the normal ones in this family.''

''Right! I'll talk about it with Nono. We're going to be there next week to seal of the flames. Stay put and make sure this doesn't happen again. '' The CEFED boss hung up the phone after saying this.

''What's the chance of there being another assassin that Tsunayoshi-kun wants to fight this week?'' asked Thyme.

''Don't tempt fate,'' Rosemary merely said.

* * *

**Yamamoto may have been a little OOC this chapter. It was hard to combine his personality with this scenario (Abducted mom + child).**

**I was planning to put the fight between Carallo and Yamamoto Kasumi in the chapter, but couldn't decide where to put it. So I just left it out. In the original timeline Tsuyoshi went alone, fought Carallo and defeated him, but was unable to stop the 'last' knife he threw towards Kasumi. Kasumi died and Yamamoto stopped smiling.**

**Carallo is a random Mafia boss name.**

**Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was a Japanese jazz pianist that played in Misty. Misty = Kasumi.**

**Next week the Tsuna and Iemitsu confrontation, kind off. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you have a great day.**


End file.
